


AoS watch AoS

by AgentsOfsHiELd



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentsOfsHiELd/pseuds/AgentsOfsHiELd
Summary: The team (and Bobbi and Hunter) watch scenes from some.of the episodes.Please don't ask me how or why - I'm not entirely sure :/
Comments: 62
Kudos: 96





	1. Episode 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am fully aware of how bad this is and I'm posting it anyway.  
> I don't think anyone else has really done this?? but I'm not sure so if I'm wrong, please let me know!!  
> I've only done scenes because there is no way I'm writing up an entire episode  
> Update: I've changed the format so it's more like the second chapter :)

**Ward walks through a hangar to the Bus.**

There are many groans and complaints.  
Daisy: Ward. God I hate him.  
Pretty much everyone agrees  
Sousa: Ward?  
Coulson: He was on the original team.  
May: He was a Hydra agent. Well, sort of. He worked for the guy we were trying to take down at the time.  
Fitz: He killed a guy while he was on a base with Daisy before we knew he was a traitor.  
Jemma: And dropped us in the middle of the ocean to die.  
Hunter: And almost killed Bobbie, that bastard.  
Bobbi: Basically, we hate him.  
Sousa sits there not knowing what to do with the information.

**There are various SHIELD personnel around him. He takes off his sunglasses and walks up the ramp where Fitz and Simmons are attempting to sort out a pile of suitcases and bags.**

Deke: Is that nana and bobo? but young?  
Mack: I mean, I've known you guys for a while, but I don't remember ever seeing you that young  
Yo yo: Same. I mean, when I joined, you guys were at the start of your relationship.  
Hunter: Yeah and when I met Fitz he was still recovering from the hypoxia  
Sousa: Woah, hypoxia?  
Hunter: Yeah, from when Ward dropped them in the middle of the ocean  
Simmons: We were so young and innocent back then  
May: You weren't even cleared for the field  
Coulson: You couldn't shoot a gun, or fight, or anything  
Daisy: You guys were the biggest nerds.  
Fitz: Hey!  
Bobbi: She's not wrong

**Fitz: Whoa, whoa, whoa, watch it! That's the night-night gun!**   
**Daisy: Why did you ever think we would let you call it the night-night gun**   
**Simmons: what even possessed you to think that that was a suitable name in the first place?**   
**Fitz: Okay, okay, woah. I invented the gun, I got to name it.**   
**He takes a gun from Simmons.**   
**Simmons: Well, it's only my stuff, and it doesn't work, and there's not way we're calling it the "night-night gun".**   
**She picks up as suitcase as they turn to walk into the lab.**   
**Fitz: The bullets work. Non-lethal, heavy stopping power, break up under the subcutaneous tissue.**   
**Simmons: Yeah, with a dose of only 0.1 microlitres of dendrotoxin.**   
**Fitz places the gun in a case as Simmons sets the bags down.**   
**Simmons: I'm not Hermione, I can't create instant paralysis with that.**   
**They continue to argue, overlapping with one another.**   
**Fitz: The bullets are hollow.**   
**Simmons: You should have run the specs by me…**   
**Fitz: It's a marvel I can keep them from breaking apart in the chamber**   
**Simmons: before building the molds**   
**Fitz: Have you ever heard of physics? Or what's the other one? Inertia?**

Daisy: Some of you have never seen Fitzsimmons Fitzsimmonsing and it shows

**Ward drops a bag as the pair stop.**   
**Ward: Fitzsimmons?**   
**Simmons points to Fitz.**   
**Simmons: Fitz**   
**Fitz points to Simmons.**   
**Fitz: Simmons. I'm engineering and she's biochem. Agent Ward?**   
**Ward: Coulson said I'd need my comm receiver encoded. I don't know if you've worked with that model before. It's-**   
**Fitz smashes the comm reciever.**

there are a few laughs

**Ward: -brand new**   
**Simmons: He'll repurpose the IDIS chip.**   
**Fitz: Don't need the external reciever for the inner ear Comms anymore.**   
**Ward takes out his comm.**   
**Ward: So, uh, how does it-**   
**Simmons rushes up to him, grabs his jaw, and sticks the weird sample collecting thing that I can't remember the name of in his mouth.**   
**Simmons: Embedded sensory-neural silicone matched to your DNA. It's very posh. So, are you excited to be coming on our journey into mystery?**

Simmons sighs and buries her face in her hands  
Sousa: You were… very different.  
Mack: I- I don't think I've ever seen you like this unless you were drunk  
Bobbi: I'm not surprised you weren't cleared for the field  
Coulson: Well I mean we didn't know any other Simmons then, so this overenthusiastic Simmons was our normal  
Daisy: Well, not that normal

**Ward: (sarcastically if you couldn't tell) It's like Christmas.**   
**Simmons smiles and does a weird thing where she scrunches up her nose that always makes me laugh.**

Daisy: We were so young  
Simmons: Me and Fitz, we had no idea what we were doing  
Fitz: completely clueless  
Coulson: We've all changed  
May: I mean, seven years and a number of traumatic experiences will do that to you  
Sousa sits there, realising just how much the team have gone through to get to where they are today. Bobbi and Hunter are wondering what the hell happened while they were gone.

  
_______________________________________________

**Skye is walked onto the plane by Coulson and Ward. She's taken into the Cage where they sit her down and take the bag off her head.**   
**Skye: You guys are making a big mistake.**   
**Ward: You don't look that big.**

Sousa: is that you?  
Yo yo: the daisy I met had short hair, only wore black and was a loyal shield agent  
Mack: Tremors, you look about seventeen  
Hunter: I only met you a year or two after this and you were nothing like this  
Daisy: Yeahhh a lot changed  
May: That's an understatement  
Deke: I mean when I met you guys, Daisy was known as the Destroyer of Worlds so…  
Sousa: D- Destroyer of- I'm sorry what?

 **Coulson: Sorry for the lack of finesse. Agent Ward here has had a little history with your group, the rising tide.**  
 **Ward gives Skye was is probably supposed to look like a really scary stare but jsut kinda looks pathetic ngl.**  
 **Skye tries to badly lie her way out of it.**  
 **Skye: I don't know what you…**  
 **Ward: Okay there are two ways we can do this.**  
 **Skye: Oh. Is one of them the easy way? (I mean ward is really playing into the cliche here I don't blame her for asking this.)**  
 **Ward: No.**  
 **Skye says oh extremely awkwardly having gotten it badly wrong.**  
  
There's more laughter  
  
 **Coulson: What's your name?**  
 **Skye: Skye**

Hunter: Oh yeah, you were Skye then weren't you?  
Sousa: What made you change your name?  
Daisy: Well, I never knew my real name, and once I learnt it, I decided to stick with it, hence Daisy Johnson

**Ward: What's your real name?**   
**Coulson: That can wait. It's another name we need. A certain hero.**   
**Skye sighs and looks down suspiciously before trying and failing to lie. (again)**   
**Skye: What makes you think I know that?**   
**Coulson: Well, you made a little mistake.**   
**Coulsons sits down.**   
**Coulson: The phone you filmed the Hooded Hero with had the same cryptographic signature as a few of the rising tide posts.**   
**He drops a file on the table.**   
**Skye: Wow.. yeah. Was that a mistake? Or am I now sitting in the centre of your secret headquarters. (if you wanted them to think it was a mistake why are you telling them what your plan is honestly what an amateur) What is this? A plane? I got inside. And by now you've discovered you can't beat the encryption on my equipment, so… you got nothing.**   
**Coulson: We have a fairly strong coincidence. You being on the scene right before it went up in flames.**   
**He opens a file full of photos to prove that it did, in fact, go up in flames.**   
**Coulson: Wanna tell me what my team is gonna find there?**

**_____________________________________________**

**Skye: It's a brave new world… and a really old car.**   
**They're stood by Lola.**   
**Coulson: Lola can keep up. What about you? Have you thought about the offer?**   
**They get in Lola.**   
**Skye: Hitching a ride on the crazy plane? Not exactly a team player.**

Coulson: Not a team player huh?  
Daisy: Well, I didn't exactly know what kind of team I was joining did I? And anyway, we're more like a family than a team

 **Coulson: We're not exactly a team. But we're in a position to do some good. You'd be a great help. And you'd be front row center at the strangest show on Earth which is, after all, what you wanted.**  
 **Skye: I was able to hack Shield. From my van. Are you gonna show me something new?**  
 **The cell phone rings. Coulson presses somehting.**  
 **Coulson: Go**  
 **Ward: (over phone) Sir? We've got an 084**  
 **Scene briefly cuts to Ward on the phone, Fitz eating Chinese takeout with chopsticks and Simmons walking over with a beer.**  
 **Coulson: Is that confirmed?**  
 **It cuts back to Ward and the others.**  
 **Ward: They want us to go in and confirm it.**  
 **Fitz hits Ward on the back as Ward briefly looks like he is about to murder someone (which I mean, could be foreshadowing who knows).**  
  
Everyone laughs at that.  
  
 **It cuts back to Skye and Coulson.**  
 **Skye: What's an 084?**  
 **Coulson starts the engine.**  
 **Coulson: You've got exactly ten minutes to decide if you really wanna know.**  
 **Skye: There's not way we can make it to the airfield in…**  
 **Coulson flicks some switches as Lola starts to fly**  
 **Skye: …ten minutes.**  
 **Skye looks over the side.**  
 **Coulson: The tide is rising.**  
  
Daisy: You are way too dramatic for your own good I swear to god.  
May: Tell me about it.  
  
 **He puts on his sunglasses (the dramatic bitch that he is) as they speed off way too fast to be safe**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the getting this far!!  
> if there are any scenes I've missed that I should write or any ideas for future chapters, feel free to let me know!  
> I think I'll post every Wednesday but who knows


	2. Episode 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update!! (because I can't sleep and I'm bored.)  
> This chapter is longer than the first one as there were a load of scenes I just had to include!  
> I hope you like it!
> 
> I've also changed the way it's formatted so it's hopefully easier to read :)  
> Bold = the episode  
> Normal = the team's reaction

**The bus is flying through the sky. (A/N: I mean I kinda feel like I didn't need to clarify that but)**

**Agent: Shield 616, you have course confirmation. You are cleared direct to the slingshot. Agent Coulson, everything alright up there? We heard you had a little dust-up on the ground.**

**Coulson: Yeah, we're all good. It's gonna be blue skies from here on out.**

**A circle explodes on the side of the plane, a person falling from it.**

**Alarms blare as a screen flashes.**

**Coulson holds on to a rope while being pulled out of the plane, screaming.**

**Simmons: Coulson, hang on!**

Daniel: Well, that was… dramatic.

Daisy: Hey, this is one of our first missions right? 

Coulson: Yeah, the one in Peru.

_________________________________________________

**Coulson, Ward and May are stood around a table.**

**Ward: Skye? The girl's not qualified to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent**

Daisy: I… didn't know this was a conversation you had. 

Coulson: Yeah, Ward wasn't too trusting.

May: Well, neither was I. We were both proven wrong.

**Coulson: Agreed. That's why I've invited her on as a consultant. Shield does it all the time. Technically, Stark's a consultant.**

**Ward: And technically, Skye's a member of the Rising Tide. She hacked our RSA implementation. (A/N: something to do with encryption of secure data)**

**Coulson: Twice. From a laptop. Imagine what she'll do with our resources.**

**Ward: I am. That's exactly what I'm imagining during this frown. You brought me on for risk assessment? She's a risk.**

Daisy: says the traitor

Simmons: Yeah, he can't really say anything can he?

**May is stood carefully watching the two of them.**

**Ward: She doesn't think like us.**

**Coulson: Exactly**

_________________________________________________

**The lab doors open as Fitz and Simmons walk out.**

**Simmons: Agent Coulson told us the news. What a wonderful surprise. Isn't it Fitz?**

**Fitz: Yeah.**

**Simmons: Nooo, it's wonderful.**

**Fitz: Yeah, it's a surprise.**

**Simmons: You must be very excited.**

**Skye stand there with two bags and a box.**

**Skye: Yep. First day of school**

**Fitz takes the box as Simmons tried to get past Skye.**

**Simmons: Okay, so, it's just… sorry. yeah.**

**It is incredibly awkward.**

Hunter: That has to be one of the most painfully awkward conversations I have ever witnessed.

Fitz: We didn't know each other, give us a break.

Simmons: Yes, and it gets less awkward. In time. 

Mack: Well you were both still pretty awkward when I met you.

_________________________________________________

**May: We have two kids on this bus who aren't cleared for combat. You're adding a third.**

**Ward: At least Fitzsimmons are trained S.H.I.E.L.D scientists. But Skye? You said this was a select team assembled to work new cases, to protect people. I don't see how letting some hacker tag along-**

Daisy: Some hacker, huh?

**Coulson: I'm looking for an objection I haven't already anticipated. I'm calling this, but your crown will be on record.**

**Ward: We've been called in to investigate an 084. We all know what that means.**

**Coulson: Yes, we do. It means… we don't know what that means.**

Daisy: Like me.

Daniel: What do you mean?

Fitz: She means she's an 084. Or, was.

Daniel: Daisy was a… an object of unknown origin?

Mack: Yep. It's a long story.

Yo-yo: And not exactly a pleasant one. For any of them really.

Hunter: Yeah it didn't end real well.

Bobbi: But at least we did find out where Daisy came from

Daisy: Even if it wasn't exactly the answer I wanted.

Deke: Something to do with your powers?

Daisy: Yep. And my parents.

**Coulson passes May a tablet as she walks out.**

_________________________________________________

**Fitz: Officially, it's an Airborne Mobile command station, but we call it "the bus" We find it best to use shorthand when in the field. But everything has to be just so, you know? Because of the danger.**

Coulson: that was literally your second mission

Fitz: yeah, well, younger me didn't want Skye to realise that he was literally just as new to it as she was.

**Skye: Yeah I've been up here before, but I didn't see much, because of the bag that Agent Ward put over my head.**

**Simmons: Yes, so sorry about that. (She grabs a plastic water bottle) Water?**

Hunter: Seriously, can you get any more awkward?

Simmons: I panicked!

Deke: You were all so… unsure of everything back then. 

Daisy: We're still unsure of everything. We just hide it better.

**May: (Over intercom) Wheels up in two. Lock it or lose it.**

**Skye: What's that mean?**

**Simmons: No backing out now. Let's find a bunk for our guest.**

**Fitz: Yeah, and there's only one left and it's right next to mine.**

**He runs and sets the box down on the bed**

**Fitz: So… Sorry. You can… (He awkwardly tries to get out the way.)**

Hunter: Oh my god.

Bobbi: He has a point. You guys could literally not get any more awkward.

**Skye sets the bags down as Ward knocks on her door.**

**Skye: Hey. I know we didn't really-**

**Ward: Might want to read that. This isn't like other planes.**

**He hands her a manual thing for the plane. She opens it up.**

**Skye: You could say that again.**

**Coulson: Say what again?**

**Skye: Sweet ride.**

**Coulson: I earned a little goodwill from Director Fury when I got hit right before the Battle of New York.**

**Skye: You took a bullet?**

Daisy: Remember when I used to think taking a bullet was like, the worst thing that could happen?

Simmons: Well, I'm pretty sure everyone here has either taken a bullet, or had something just as bad, but probably worse, happen to them.

Fitz: I mean, you got stuck on an alien planet for months.

Simmons: Your hypoxia. And your Hydra doppelganger.

Daisy: Coulson's died like, at least three times I swear. 

Coulson: May's almost died too many times to count. And Simmons, you and Radcliffe killed her that one time didn't you? When she was infected by those ghost things. 

May: Bobbi got kidnapped and tortured by Ward.

Bobbi: Hunter, you got beaten up pretty badly loads of times. 

Hunter: Well so did you.

Coulson: Mack, you got possessed by something in the temple. And then again by the ghost rider.

Yo-yo: Don't forget having to lose your child for the second time in a false reality that seemed real to you.

Mack: And you lost your arms. Oh, and the shrike got you. Not to mention you having to meet you in the future.

May: Daisy's list would go on and on.

Coulson: You got shot twice before you were even officially an agent. And betrayed by Ward.

Bobbi: And got powers that harmed you.

Hunter: And your mum tried to kill loads of people then tried to kill you before your dad killed her.

Simmons: You were infected by Hive, losing a load of your blood and severely damaging your mental health

Fitz: You lost Lincoln, and then went rogue for half a year

Simmons: And you got badly beaten up by the LMDs on base.

May: And proceeded to get us all out of the framework with Simmons, which included being beaten up and going through terrigenesis again.

Yo-yo: And it literally only gets worse from there.

Daniel: … I don't know what half of that was about, but I have a feeling that you guys have been through a lot more than I initially thought.

Deke: Yeah, I mean, I knew some of it but… 

Mack: And that's not even everything

**Coulson: Ish. An Asgardian stabbed me through the heart with a Chitauri sceptre. The effect was similar. Got a few weeks R &R and this plane. Had it completely refurbished, studs up. Spared no expense. **

**Skye: Yeah Agent Ward told me they sent you to Tahiti.**

**Coulson: It's a magical place.**

_________________________________________________

**Skye, Fitz and Simmons run out of the temple as a rebel aims their gun at them. A car drives in front just in time.**

**Ward: GET IN. GET IN.**

**May: Move. Now!**

**Simmons: Yes, of course.**

**Fitz: Yeah that's a good idea. They all run to get in the car.**

**The rebels chase after them.**

**Ward: Coulsons secure in PMP's truck Take the south route to the airfield.**

**May: Gotcha.**

**Fitz: Slow down!**

**Skye: You're joking right?**

**Fitz: Ward, listen! We've got to be careful. There's a binding energy structure that could overheat.**

**Simmons: I could roll down a window!**

Simmons: Looking back, that wasn't a good idea.

Fitz: And it was warm outside anyway it probably wouldn't have done all that much good.

Deke: Let me get this straight. You thought that rolling down a window in the middle of heavy gunfire was a practical solution?

Simmons: Well I wasn't really thinking.

Mack: We can tell.

**She starts to roll down a window as the rebels shoot bullets, which ricochet off the car.**

**Skye: Do not roll down a window!**

**Ward: Stay quiet and keep your heads down! Head left. The ravine empties.**

**Fitz: But Ward….**

**May and Ward: Quiet!**

_________________________________________________

**Skye: I gotta say, I miss my van.**

**Ward: Now, what was the problem?**

**Fitz: As I said before, this device has a high frequency fluctuating sub- material compression-**

**Ward: Fitz, in English.**

Fitz: It bloody was English! Ward just wasn't intellectual enough for it.

**Fitz: The 084 is fueled by tesseract technology. Hydra, WW2, Captain America. It's full of lethal amounts of gamma radiation.**

Daniel: Wait, like, the super serum stuff, and the thing with the Red Skull?

Fitz: Yep.

Daniel: Peggy told me about it. That 084 can't be safe.

**Skye starts to stand up.**

**Ward: Gamma. You're saying it's nuclear.**

**Coulson: No. He's saying it's much, much worse.**

**The five of them eye the object, before all stepping, or in Fitz's case scooting, away.**

May: You did realise that moving less than a metre away wouldn't have made a difference right?

Bobbi: Yeah, I'm not sure what you guys thought it would go

Daisy: It was I n s t i n c t.

Coulson: Exactly

_________________________________________________

**Coulson: Top speeds a priority, May. Obviously.**

**There's a pause.**

**Coulson: I know you didn't want to see combat. I apologize for that.**

**There's another pause.**

**Coulson: Do you need anything else before I go check on the device fueled by evil that's sitting in our cargo hold?**

**May flicks a switch above her.**

**Coulson: This was fun.**

**He awkwardly leaves.**

Hunter: I swear to God, if this gets any more awkward I'm going to riot.

Coulson: It's not my fault May refused to talk to me

May: You're the one who dragged me out

Coulson: Well it turned out to be the right thing to do though, didn't it?

Daisy: I'm glad he dragged you out.

_________________________________________________

**Fitz: Are you mental? I did explain in great detail exactly what I meant using the Queen's bloody English!**

**Him and Ward walk into the lab where Skye and Simmons are.**

**Ward: I use normal English. Words like "duck" and "run" and "might blow us to pieces."**

**Fitz: Oh, wow. Wow. Congratulations, Agent Ward. You managed to string together three words in a sentence.**

Deke: I didn't realise you were so sarcastic when you were younger, Bobo.

Fitz: I'm still sarcastic you just don't pick up on it. Ever.

**Coulson walks into the lab to them arguing over each other.**

**Coulson: Do we have a problem here?**

**Ward: No sir. Just working on our communication.**

**He looks to Simmons.**

**Ward: Not everyone was prepared for a firefight.**

**Simmons rolls her eyes.**

Yo-yo: I mean, the two of you seem to have had a bit of a… well, attitude.

Simmons: He looked straight at me as he said that. He deserved that eye roll.

**Coulson: We got out, didn't lose anyone, saved a few of theirs. I'd say we did alright. Anything else?**

**Skye puts her hand up.**

**Skye: Uh, yeah, I have a small question. Because I've been feeling like the tag-along, hayseed rookie, but now I get the sense that Ward doesn't know which ones Simmons and which ones Fitz, and they've seen ever less gunfire than me. And I'm no rocket scientist but is this your first mission together?**

**Simmons: No. Of course not. It's our second.**

**(She says that as though it changes anything)**

**Skye: I was your first? That's sweet.**

**Ward: You're amused?**

**Skye: I'm terrified! I am in way over my head, but I've been on this team just as long as any of you. I might as well be team captain.**

**Simmons scoffs.**

**Skye: Just joking. But maybe that's not a bad idea because these guys do not like each other much.**

**Ward: This isn't about that. I am a specialist. Today, I could have eliminated the enemy threat myself if I was working alone, but I had mon- combat agents-**

**Fitz: Woah, woah, wait. You work alone?**

**Simmons: It's so typical. Who do you think designs your equipment?**

**Fitz: Or the polymers for your weaponry?**

**Simmons: Yeah, well, try going into the field with just your bare bum!**

**Fitz: People like us do it.**

Bobbi: Ah, yes. The ancient rivalry between Science and Operations.

**Skye: (talking to Coulson) See them proving the point I just made?**

**Coulson: You're not wrong. We still need to iron out the kinks. But Ward, you can speak six languages. Simmons, you have two PhDs in fields I can't pronounce, and Fitz, you are a rocket scientist. So work it out.**

**He walks out the lab.**

**Skye: I'm… I'm good at stuff too!**

Hunter: Oof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!  
> Feedback is appreciated ;)


	3. Episode 6 and 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to not finish episode 2 and keep going,  
> but episodes 3 - 5 wouldn't play? So I haven't done them.  
> This is Episode 6 - FZZT, and some of Episode 7 - The Hub  
> I hope you enjoy it!!

**EP 6**

Coulson is running on the treadmill.

Simmons: Working up a good sweat there, sir?

Coulson: I don't sweat. I glisten.

**May: Of course you would say that**

**Coulson: What?**

**May: Nothing**

Simmons: Blood pressure, heart rate, biochems, all normal. All that's left is the blood sample.

The treadmill beeps.

Coulson: You should know I'm not a fan of getting poked.

Simmons: Tell me, sir, have you been feeling under the weather lately?

Coulson: Why?

Simmons: I just noticed from your chart that you're not due for a general physical for another three months.

Coulson: I made a mistake. Took a call from my physical therapist. Asked how I was feeling, I said, "A little rusty." Next thing you know, I'm wired to this hamster wheel.

Simmons: Well, you can officially tell your physical therapist that you're fit as the proverbial fiddle. Especially for a man of your age.

Coulson: "A man of my age"? That's something you say to an old person.

Simmons: Is it? (chuckles awkwardly) Well, let's get you some electrolytes shall we?

**Coulson: If you thought I was old then, what do you think now?**

**Simmons: Well, you're a robot now, sir, so I honestly don't know**

___________________________________________

Ward is stood in the lab, holding an ICER.

Ward: Huh.

He turns it over in his hand before suddenly pulling it up in a position to shoot before relaxing.

Ward: Sorry, Fitz. It's close, but it's just not right.

Fitz: Really? Cause Agent Coulson had no problems.

Ward: It's an ounce too heavy.

**Deke: An ounce? Seriously?**

Skye: An ounce? Seriously?

**Deke: Heh**

Ward: It's the difference between success and failure. When you're on a rooftop with a 5 mile-an-hour wind, your target is 500 yards away-

Fit: Yeah, but we do have a rifle.

Ward: Lose the ounce. 

Fitz: Yeah, okay. On it.

Ward walks out.

Fitz: Lose the ounce. (imitating Ward) "I'm Agent Grant Ward, and I can shoot the legs off a flea from 500 yards, as long as it's not windy."

**Mack: That was a terrible imitation Turbo.**

**Fitz: Like you'd do much better**

**Coulson: So this is what you got up to in those hours you'd spend in the lab**

**Simmons: We did actual scientific research as well!**

Skye laughs as Fitz smiles.

Fitz: Hey, that's a sound I haven't heard in a bit.

Skye: Yeah, well, you wouldn't be laughing a whole lot if you were living in Ward's doghouse.

Fitz: You made the rounds, apologised to us all. What more can he ask? Mm.

Skye: I don't know. I have been busting my ass, memorising every S.H.I.E.L.D protocol manual, following every order. "Yes, sir!" "No, sir!" I even let them tag me like a stray dog. I mean, I know I lied to you guys, but I was trying to protect my boyfriend.

Fitz: You know, we all make mistakes. I- I don't care… Who cares about your ex-boyfriend?

Skye: It's not like I'm comparing Ward to Miles, but at least with Miles, I didn't have to worry about… passive aggressive stuff. There's no mind games. We spoke the same language you know?

Fitz: Yeah, yeah, a bit like we do.

Skye: Totally. You and Simmons are so tight. It's like you're psychically linked.

Fitz: No. Actually, no, I don't think so.

Simmons walks in.

Simmons: So Ward was here? Let me guess. The Night-night pistol again?

Fitz: Yeah. Oh, yeah, and he said it was off by an ounce.

Simmons: (scoffs) of course he did. (imitating Ward) "I'm Agent Grant Ward, and I could rupture your spleen with my left pinky. Blindfolded."

**Yo-yo: What were you saying about not being psychically linked?**

Skye laughs, probably partially at the fact that Simmons literally proved that they are, in fact, psychically linked. 

Skye: That is dead on.

Ward walks in.

Ward: Hey. Hustle up and grab your gear. We're on a mission.

The three of them try and look as innocent as possible while trying not to laugh.

Ward: Something funny?

Skye shakes her head.

Simmons: Poor silly Fitz. He mistakenly left a dummy round in the pistol. Should be proper now.

Ward takes the gun, bringing it up to a shorting position again. He looks at Simmons. 

Ward: Great, thanks.

He walks out. The three of them start laughing.

**Coulson: You guys were so young. Me and May just wanted to, like, hide you from everything.**

**May: No I didn't.**

**Coulson: Yes you did.**

**May: … yeah, I did.**

**Daisy: Well even with everything we've been through. We've come out of it. And we've come out of it together.**

**May: Yeah**

___________________________________________

Coulson: So what am I looking for, exactly?

Simmons: Wait for it…

An electric current is passed between two red cells (A/N: if this isn't correct please tell me science is not my thing.) Simmons chuckles.

Coulson: What was that?

Simmons: A ground-breaking discovery! I believe that the firefighters initially contracted the virus when they cleaned the helmet. The friction activating some long-decaying Chitauri organism.

Coulson: Hang on. These cells are from the bodies of the firefighters?

Simmons: Brain cells, yes. The last vestiges of the infection. Some viruses sleep inside host cells for years before reproducing, as they did inside the helmet, the initial source. But what those cells tell us is that we're dealing with a propagating virus, which means,

Coulson: The virus can move from person to person.

Simmons: Exactly! And that's the most exciting part, how it spreads

A metal object starts to rise in the air behind her.

**Mack: Oh, god.**

**Yo-yo: Floating objects are never good**

**Deke: This can't end well**

**Bobbi: Well, at least we know Simmons comes out alive**

**Fitz: Didn't know that at the time**

**Simmons: Yes, it was rather scary wasn't it?**

**Daisy: Scary? Jemma, we were all terrified.**

**Coulson: I was so scared I'd have to make the call to your parents**

**May: It was a close call. One of way too many.**

**Sousa: And this is the first of how many years?**

**Daisy: Seven, give or take**

**Hunter: That is plenty of time for a whole load of bad things to happen**

Simmons: Not through the air, or through direct fluid transfer…

Coulson catches sight of the object floating.

Simmons: But through electrostatic shock! it's like nothing we've ever seen on earth. I didn't think it possible a virus could alter its host's molecular density and polarity. That explains the floating.

Coulson starts to walk out as Simmons focuses on something on the table.

Simmons: I can't wait till the virologists at the CDC and S.H.I.E.L.D HQ see this. 

Simmons realises that Coulson has walked out the lab and turns to look at him.

Simmons: Sir, is something wrong?

Coulson: I'm so sorry Jemma.

He closes the lab doors as alarms start to go off. Simmons turns to see the object floating in mid-air. There's a jolt of electricity, and the object clatters to the floor.

Simmons: Oh no.

**Fitz: I was terrified in the moment you know?**

**Simmons: So was I. We hadn't been with the team long and dreadful things were already a seemingly common occurrence**

___________________________________________

Fitz: It's alright. Everything's going to be fine.

Simmons: Please stop saying that. I see you looking at your watch.

Fitz: Are you sure you don't need my help just to…

Simmons: Are you sure this thing even works?

Fitz: Yeah, well you know it does. My device isn't the issue. It's the vaccine.

Simmons: Anti-serum! And all I'm wondering is whether you calibrated it correctly.

Fitz: Hey, it's not the device! No- Hey, don't put this on me. I was doing just fine tucked away in a safe, indoor, non-mobile lab at the academy. Then you had to go and drag us into this flying circus!

Didn't even pass our field assessment for god's sake. 

**Coulson: I think this was the first time I had ever seen you guys properly argue over anything**

**May: Mmm. All your other arguments were about science or getting a monkey**

**Deke: About what?**

**Daniel: … Am I missing something?**

**Daisy: Fitz was obsessed with monkeys**

**Yo-yo: Monkeys? Really?**

**Simmons: Yep.**

**Fitz: Monkeys are cool animals okay?**

**Mack: Sure Fitz, sure.**

**Fitz: You laugh now but one day you'll have your ass saved by a monkey and you'll think "Wow, Fitz was right"**

**Hunter: Alright, mate. We get it.**

Simmons: Oh, please, as if I forced you to follow me anywhere.

Fitz: You said, and I quote, (he mimics Simmons' voice) "Oh Fitz, it's the most perfect opportunity for us to see the world! We'd be fools to pass this one up"

**Hunter: Well, I think it's a fairly accurate imitation**

**Bobbi nudges him as Simmons raises an eyebrow**

**Hunter: What?**

**Bobbi: … You're a goddamn nightmare you know that?**

**Hunter:...**

Simmons: I hate it when you use that voice. That's not even how I sound. And you were just afraid of going into the field.

Fitz: I was not afraid. 

Simmons: And don't you dare act like these last month's haven't been the highlight of your entire pasty life.

Fitz: Pasty? Oh really? Well, when did you become so sun-kissed? Because I'm pretty sure that every minute of every day, you've been stuck in a lab right beside me. At the academy, at Sci-Ops, this plane, you've been beside me this whole damn time.

Simmons turns away.

Fitz: you have to fix this.

Simmons: I don't know how, Fitz.

___________________________________________

Fitz: No.

The anti-serum, having apparently not worked, leaves the rodent floating in the air. Skye and Coulson are stood outside the lab, looking in worriedly at it.

Simmons: Sir, I know the protocol under these circumstances, but you could please tell my dad first? I just think my mum would take it better if it comes from him.

**Daisy: It was so jarring to see you so upset. It just… made it suddenly feel so much more real**

**Daniel: Telling people they've lost someone is one of the worst feelings in the world**

**Coulson: Definitely. And we've all had our fair share of that**

Coulson: We're not there yet. There's still time.

Simmons: Sir, please?

She's crying as she turns to the others. Fitz is still doing things in the lab, completely unaware.

Simmons: Would you mind if I had a brief moment alone with Fitz.

Coulson: Let's go.

They all turn to go up the stairs, May taking Skye by the shoulder. Simmons goes back to Fitz.

Fitz: we'll try again. The electrostatic pulse from the third rat seemed much less, so we're making progress. If we can calibrate the anti-serum…

Simmons: (chuckles) Ant-serum, yes. You finally got it right Fitz. I'm so sorry.

She lifts the fire extinguisher and hits him with it in the back of the neck. He shouts out in pain before collapsing to the ground. 

**Daniel: Is he okay?**

**Hunter: Bloody hell**

**Daisy: Fitz was always getting knocked out back then**

**Fitz: I was, wasn't I?**

Fitz: What the hell?

He groans before looking up.

Fitz: Hey, it worked. The pulse just knocked the rat unconscious… Jemma? Jemma!

Jemma is stood on the edge of the cargo ramp. 

**Bobbi: Oh god**

**May: As logical as the decision was, it was also a stupid one**

Fitz: (from the lab, trying to open the door) Jemma it worked!

She doesn't hear him, but turns back to look at him.

Fitz: Jemma! What are you doing? No! Jemma, no!

She lets herself fall as Fitz keeps shouting her. He rapidly goes to put the anti-serum into the device, muttering to himself as he tries to get a parachute on. Ward runs in and takes the parachute off him

Fitz: The anti-serum works, but she jumped! Ward jumps out, falling fast. He manages to get to Simmons, grabbing her and giving her the anti-serum just in time to pull the parachute

**Deke: I'm glad you didn't die**

**Fitz: …**

**Simmons: Thank you Deke**

**Fitz: ...**

___________________________________________

**EP 7**

Ward, May and Coulson are being briefed by Hand.

Victoria: But we don't have spec on the device so I need someone on the team who can identify and dismantle it on sight. 

The three of them look at each other as they realise.

Ward: Do you mean…

Coulson: I think she does.

**Fitz: Hey! Is this what you thought of me? I'm offended**

**Daisy: Fitz. They kinda had a point**

**Simmons: Yeahh**

**May: You weren't the agent you are today**

___________________________________________

The glass doors start to open as Fitz wheels a trolley full of supplies.

Fitz: I found a localised EMP, plus a few other party favours.

The doors shut on the middle of the trolley, leaving Fitz on the other side from the team.

Fitz: Oh, come on. What the… Open. It's stuck. The cart's stuck.

**Mack: Those are some faulty doors**

**Daniel: Wait they open and shut by themselves?**

**Daisy: Yep. Well, they're supposed to**

The others watch him as people walk round. Fitz starts attempting to pry the doors apart, managing to open them slightly.

Fitz: That's unbelievable.

The doors close on the trolley again as he goes to push it.

**Hunter: I think the others were valid in their concern for you**

**Fitz: The door wouldn't open. That's not my fault**

Fitz: What the hell! Who designed this? I'm the Hub, of all places.

He manages to push it through, falling slightly as it slips past. The doors shut again, leaving him there.

Fitz: Oh, that's…

**Yo-yo: Really Fitz?**

**Fitz: I have a strong hatred for those doors**

He can no longer be heard, but he keeps talking anyway.

Ward: Seriously?

___________________________________________

Computer: Say cheese.

The computer approves Jemma, opening the door for her.

Skye: Ok, you have the flash drive. Go.

Simmons walks in cautiously.

Skye: I programmed it with a decoy crawler. It'll use my browser history to simulate my usual online activity, so while S.H.I.E.L.D. thinks I'm trolling Reddit and Facebook with the laptop you gave me…

**Daniel: I have… literally no idea what any of that was about. Like… a decoy crawler?**

**Daisy: Don't worry, a decoy crawler isn't something most people generally use. It's only because I was mainly a hacker back then**

**Daniel: Right**

Simmons: You'll be hacking the files for Wardand Fitz's mission.

Skye: Right. And remember, once you plug it in, you only have about…

Simmons: Three minutes before S.H.I.E.L.D. catches on.

Skye: do you realise that you keep finishing my…

Simmons: Your sentences. I know. I'm sorry. Bad habit. This is actually a bit thrilling. 

**Fitz: So this is what you got up to when you shot a superior officer huh?**

**Bobbi: You shot a superior officer?**

**Simmons: *sighs* just watch**

Skye: Ah, good. I'm glad. Now we just gotta figure out a way to get the panel open.

Simmons: Don't worry. Made a special something. It's what we do. 

She scans the wall, revealing a hand print.

Simmons: All done. 

Skye: Really? Wow. Okay, uh, now just find the USB port.

Simmons: Ok.

Sitwell: Agent Simmons.

She looks up at him, alarmed. 

Skye: (from around the corner) It's fine, just play it cool.

Simmons: Hello, Mr. Agent Sitwell, sir. May I help you? 

**Bobbi: He's who you knocked out?**

**Simmons: Yep**

**Bobbi: I'm glad**

**Daisy: What?**

**Bobbi: Turns out he was Hydra**

**Daniel: Hydra?**

**Bobbi: Yeah. I read about him in a report from Steve and Natasha**

**Daniel: Wait, like, Captain America?**

**Deke: Who's Natasha?**

**Bobbi: Yeah, Captain America. He was highly involved with S.H.I.E.L.D. when it fell. It was a pretty complicated situation involving him and Bucky.**

**Daniel: Hold up. Bucky? As in, James? Peggy told me about him**

**Daisy: It's a… very long story**

**Coulson: And a very complicated one**

**May: We'll explain another time**

Sitwell: Call me Jasper

Simmons: Um. What brings you to this restricted hallway so late at night?

Sitwell: I could ask you the same thing

Simmons: (chuckles) No. Don't

**Hunter: Ah, yes. That'll stop him from asking you**

**Coulson: This. This is how you managed to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Daisy: It wasn't exactly… ideal. I'll admit that.**

**Simmons: I did my best!**

Skye: (over comms) Simmons, focus. Just make up an excuse

Simmons: … I was just on my way to the loo. I could swear it was two rights and a left but is that here?

**May: That's your best?**

**Simmons: It _was_ my best. I'm better at lying now**

**Bobbi: How you survived undercover at Hydra I will never know**

**Simmons: You, mainly.**

Sitwell: That's a wall panel. Why are you accessing it?

Skye: Don't spiral. Just say something. Anything

**Mack: That's a mistake. Something either odd or implausible is gonna come out.**

Simmons: You… certainly have a gorgeous head don't you

Skye: (mouthing) what?

**Daniel: I mean it caught him off guard**

**Daisy: Caught _me_ off guard as well**

Simmons: I like men about my height but heavier than me

**Fitz: What is even coming out your mouth**

Skye: Stop talking. Stop

Sitwell: Agent Simmons do you have authorisation to access that panel

Skye: Say yes. Say you do

Simmons: Oh of course. Yeah, great. Yeah

I certainly have it right here in my bag. (whispering downwards) He's onto me

**(everyone is laughing)**

**Coulson: i- how did you manage to pull this off**

**May: They shot him that's how**

**Yo-yo: Honestly? I think shooting him would be easier to watch than this.**

Skye: Stop talking to me! He can hear you

Sitwell: Are you on Comms with someone? This is agent Sitwell I need an escort

Simmons pulls the night-night gun out her bag and shoots him

Simmons: aah sorry

**Daisy: Of course you apologised right afterwards**

She starts to drag him out the way

Simmons: Oh my god oh my god

The panel beeps as she comes out

Simmons: Hah. Alright. Okay. Okay. I've definitely shot Agent Sitwell. Good good good. Was that alright?

**Hunter: Was that alright? It was an absolute bloody mess**

**Deke: It's so weird to see you so inexperienced**

Skye: That was terrible. You are terrible at this that was a total nightmare

Simmons: The night night gun was right there!

Skye: We need help. You need to go and get May.

Simmons: May? No.

**May: Scared of me?**

**Simmons: I had just shot a superior officer! I was worried I'd be fired or something**

Skye: Listen that flash-drive will only give me a few minutes of access to the hubs mainframe to find out what happened to our boys, so just go get May okay? Just tell her it was an accident

**Deke: How do you accidentally shoot someone**

**Daisy: Trust me, it happens**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!  
> Next update should be next Monday  
> Feedback is always appreciated :)


	4. Episode 8 and 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update - I've had a pretty busy week  
> This chapter covers The Well and Repairs and after a suggestion from someone (in Spanish that I've likely translated very badly) I've added in Flint and Kora!!  
> I hope you like it :)

**EP 8**

Fitzsimmons, Ward and Skye are in the lab. Ward is being checked over by Simmons and Fitz

Ward: This is ridiculous

Skye: It's anything but. Ward, you passed out. And you were acting… not right

Simmons: Coulson ordered me to give you a full work up, and that's exactly what I'm doing. Um, before you lost consciousness, were you feeling claustrophobic?

Ward: Why?

Fitz: She's ruling out a panic attack

Ward: I don't panic. Ever.

Simmons: There we go. Ruled out.

Skye: Touching the staff cause it right?

Simmons: Any residual effects? Are you exhibiting any extra strength?

He looks up to the display where Coulson is interrogating the Asgardian guy

Ward: Why don't I find out on that guy?

**Daniel: That doesn't seem like a good idea**

**May: He was affected pretty badly by the staff**

Skye: Why don't we not do that?

Fitz: What's the last thing you remember before you lost consciousness?

Ward: This is a waste of time

He pulls his arm out of the medical thing (A/N: I'm related to a load of doctors I should probably know what it's called)

Simmons: Uh

Ward: We need to find the staff

Fitz: What exactly did you remember?

Ward: Something I hadn't thought about in a long time.

Skye: Why don't we leave it alone?

Simmons: I mean he just pulled his arm out…

The bus kids start to overlap

Ward: Quiet!

**Coulson: Maybe leaving him alone with you guys while he was in that condition wasn't the best idea**

**Kora: He looks like he's pretty close to losing it**

They all stop

Ward: I want to hear this

He angrily hits at the tablet

Simmons shuts down the display

Ward: What are you doing?

Simmons: Your heart rates rising, adrenaline's spiking. You need to calm down, not get worked up

He tenses up, putting his hands on the table. Skye leans in.

Skye: The memory, was it about your brother?

Ward: Drop it

**Flint: I don't get it. She's just trying to help**

**Hunter: It's Ward, what do you expect?**

Skye: Ward, if you need to get it out, I am here

Ward: Right. To talk. Because that's what you do. Talk and talk. Don't you ever get tired of hearing your own voice?

**Coulson: That bastard**

**May: I'm glad I get a shot at him later on**

**Daniel: You were nothing but understanding!**

**Mack: That's disgusting**

**Bobbi: Boy am I glad he's dead**

He's towering over her as she backs away. Fitz moves in to put a hand on his shoulder.

Fitz: Ward, stop.

Simmons: Well, this makes more sense. Ward, what you're experiencing, this feeling? It's chemistry

Skye: Hope so

Simmons: Yeah, spikes I'm his adrenocorticotropic hormone. It's like those stories you hear when a mother is able to lift a car to save her baby. An adrenaline surge can create a massive

Ward: Stop talking! Just fix it!

**Deke: She's just trying to help you!**

Simmons: I wish I could. We can relieve some of the symptoms. I'm going to give you 10 Cc's of benzodiazepine 

Skye: Chill pill. Good idea

Ward: A sedative? Not gonna happen

Fitz: Yeah, well, be reasonable. Look how you're behaving

Ward: And if I'm sedated and we cross paths with those juiced freaks, the ones who flip cars and smash people up,

Skye goes over to stand with Simmons, eyeing Ward warily. Fitz stand in front of him, looking extremely uncomfortable

Ward: Are you gonna take them on?

He points to Fitz

Ward: Keep us safe? 

He leans forward over Fitz

Ward: Or am I gonna have to save Simmons' ass again?

**Coulson: He used that against you?**

**Fitz: Yeah**

**Daisy: I can't believe we didn't catch onto him being Hydra sooner**

He prods Fitz, snatching up his shirt and walking out the lab. The three of them stand there

Simmons: That was just a biochemical reaction. He didn't mean all that.

They overlap as they start to go about doing things

Skye: No, I know

Fitz: No explanation necessary

**Coulson: I'm sorry**

**Daisy: What? Why?**

**May: We left you three to deal with him in that state. By yourselves**

**Simmons: Don't beat yourselves up. You couldn't have known he would react like that**

**Fitz: Yeah**

___________________________________________

**EP 9**

May picks up her top and puts it on before checking her phone.

**Mack: *covers Flint's eyes***

**Flint: What?**

May: We have a mission

Ward comes out the bathroom in a towel (A/N: it is physically painful for me to write this)

**There's many exclamations. Just. Yeah.**

Ward: Any specifics?

May: No

Ward: Well, we should follow the same plan as before. Take separate routes back, stagger our timing, so noone suspects…

The door closes. Ward turns to see May's already left.

**Daisy: I need bleach for my eyes**

**Simmons: I don't think I'll ever recover**

**Fitz: …**

**Mack: I didn't realise you guys-**

**Hunter: Don't finish that sentence.**

___________________________________________  
  


Fitzsimmons are stood by the fence around the particle accelerator complex

Simmons: We don't believe that people have telekinetic powers, do we?

Fitz catches the drone that's flying back

Fitz: Well, May was forced to sedate her. The woman made a police carove with her mind

Simmons: There's not principle that would support

…

Fitz: Telekinesis. Not yet. We did believe for a but though, remember? Freshman year? When Sally Webber made the books fall off the table in neurobiology

Simmons: Oh, well, that was a particularly cruel prank.

She scoffs.

Fitz: You screamed like a girl

Simmons: I am a girl.

**There's some laughter**

Fitz: You know, that's the one drawback on graduating three years early. We never go to pull any freshman pranks on anyone else

Simmons: Mmm. Fitz. Skye never went to the Academy. She's a freshman.

Fitz: A wide-eyed little freshman.

**Daisy:** **_This_ ** **is why you guys pulled all those pranks?**

**Simmons: Um, yeah.**

**Fitz: Although not many actually worked**

**Daniel: Why not?**

**Coulson: You'll see**

**Bobbi: That doesn't sound good**

Simmons: And being pranked is an integral part of becoming a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. 

Fitz: Well mandatory really

He leans to the side to let the drone past

Simmons: Why not give her the full S.H.I.E.L.D Academy experience?

Fitz: It would be unjust to deny her such a thing

An agent comes up to them.

Fitz: Information data uploaded. Let's get going

Agent: Yes, sir.

**Daisy: Is that Davis?**

**Simmons: My god it is.**

**Fitz: I didn't even realise**

**Mack: Damn. I didn't realise how long he'd been with S.H.I.E.L.D.**

___________________________________________

The bus kids are in the lab, Skye watching the camera in the cage, and Fitzsimmons looking at Hannah's readings. 

Simmons: All I can tell is she's upset

Skye: You need a computer for that? May's in there. The woman who shot her.

Simmons: Sedated her. 

Fitz: Things got out of hand. May sorted it out. She's the cavalry.

**Daniel: The cavalry?**

**Hunter: I don't remember you being called that May**

Simmons: Mmm.

Skye: Where does that name come from anyway?

Fitz; You don't know?

Simmons: Didn't Ward tell you?

Skye shakes her head.

Simmons: Course not. You spent… no time at the academy

Her and Fitz share a look

**Hunter: Oh god.**

Simmons: It's quite a story

Skye: Yeah, well, Ward isn't exactly a chatty S.O.

Fitz: Well, imagine if you will…

They become very serious, Fitz putting his hand in his pockets and Simmons crossing her arms

Fitz: A heavily secured compound. Manama, Bahrain. Multiple S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are taken hostage. Tortured for information. May's mission, eliminate the threat

Skye: You mean, kill people

Simmons: Not people. Entire squads of mercenaries. Almost 100.

Fitz: More than 100

Simmons: More than 100 men. Heavily armed. Her vehicle got totaled, so she rode in… 

Fitz: And um, she had an M249 in each hand.

Simmons: Right. In each hand. And she rode in on a horse

**Hunter:... I'm going to assume that's not what actually happened**

**May: That is definitely not what happened**

**Daniel: What's an M249?**

**Flint: What's a Manama?**

**Daisy: Looking back I shouldn't have believed you**

**Yo-yo: Simmons, why were you able to lie here and** **_not_ ** **when you really needed to at the Hub?**

**Simmons: I'm not sure, to be perfectly honest**

**Kora: Wait, Daisy, you** **_believed_ ** **them?**

Fitz: Hence the name. The cavalry

Skye: Is this real?

Simmons: She eliminated the enemy threat single-handedly. 

Simmons turns around as she smiles.

Fitz: She saw a lot of hurt that day.

Skye: Is that why she's so…

Simmons: Happy?

Fitz places the drone on a device on the holotable.

Fitz: Particle accelerator data loading

He pulls up the scan, taking parts out. Skye takes a piece out and turns it round.

Fitz: No!

He hits her hand.

Fitz: You do not touch that! Two semesters minimum of holographic engineering-

Skye: Alright, alright

Fitz: Before you get to touch this!

Skye: I get it. I didn't go to your stupid S.H.I.E.L.D Hogwarts, or whatever. I'm gonna go upstairs. and I'm gonna do my own research. On my computer. My boring, old, flat computer.

**Kora: What's Hogwarts?**

**Flint: Is it like… a building or something**

**Daniel: I have no idea**

**Daisy: … You guys don't know who Harry Potter is do you?**

**Daniel: Harry… what?**

**Mack: It's this series that was massive. And still is I guess**

**Hunter: Hogwarts is this magical wizarding school**

**Bobbi: It's just really well-known. Most people understand references to it**

**Deke: Ohhh. _That's_ why Sequoia said she was a Slytherin**

**Simmons: What did you think she meant?**

**Deke: I don't know**

**Daniel: Sequoia?**

**Coulson: Who's Sequoia?**

**Daisy: Deke's... girlfriend I guess**

**Coulson: Deke got a _girlfriend?_**

**Deke: Why do you sound so surprised?**

Fitzsimmons high-five as she leaves the room.

Simmons: Can you believe she bought that?

Fitz: A horse. Brilliant.

Simmons: Are you thinking of the next prank?

Fitz: We must carry on the tradition.

Simmons: Yeah

___________________________________________  
  
  


Simmons: Well that's odd.

She turns the hologram around, zooming in.

Simmons: Fitz, look at this. What are we seeing here? It's as if the explosion opened some sort of window to….

A figure appears behind her

Figure: To hell

**Daisy: Jesus Christ Simmons**

**Simmons: I have to admit it was slightly terrifying**

**Daniel: I'm guessing this is what messed up your pranks**

**Fitz: Yep**

**Flint: Wait so he's like… a ghost?**

**Fitz: Not quite.**

Simmons frantically turns round, screaming. The figure lifts his weapon, bringing it down on the table as Simmons ducks out the way, glass shattering everywhere. She backs up against some drawers only for the figure to disappear. Coulson runs in.

Coulson: Simmons, are you okay?

He helps her up.

Simmons: Sir, Hannah's telling the truth. She's not telekinetic. There's someone else on this plane.

___________________________________________  
  


Fitz is locked in the room he was in, holding up a torch to the door.

Fitz: (muffled) Hello? Can anybody hear me? What the hell's happening? Did we crash? Who was screaming? This is not funny Jemma. If this is a prank. This is a prank

**Hunter: That would have been a pretty funny prank let's be honest**

**Bobbi: You guys really didn't pick the best time for pranks did you?**

He tries opening the door, but to no avail. He slams into it with his side before looking down to see something wedged underneath the door. He forces the door open, picking up the knife left under it. He turns it over in his hand.

**Mack: You know, even if it was a prank, I can't see Simmons wedging a fricking knife under the door**

Fitz: Simmons? Come on, turn on the lights.

He moves through the corridors slowly. Ward and Simmons round the corner ready to shoot, all of them relaxing as they recognise each other.

Simmons: Thank god! Where have you been?

Fitz: (harshly whispering) I have been locked in a closet, freaking out, thanks to you two geniuses.

Simmons: That wasn't us.

Fitz: Well then who was it?

Ward: (into the radio) We found Fitz.

May is in the cockpit.

May: Good. We'll need him. Looks like the main problem is in avionics bay two. He took out all systems.

Fitz: Who's she talking about?

May: (over radio) Grab your equipment and get in there. I'm gonna power down flight controls to conserve energy and then go defend the cage door. In case this ghost comes knocking.

Fitz: Did she just say ghost?

**May: Looking back on it now, a ghost was the least of our troubles**

**Daisy: I think we've gotten to the stage where nothing really surprised us anymore**

___________________________________________  
  
  


Skye: Seems like a hardware issue, not firmware. 

She's typing on a computer, Coulson stood behind her to her right.

Skye: I should be with Hannah anyway. No wonder she keeps screaming in there. You keep sending in the cavalry, you're bound to get a reaction like that.

**Daisy: I… may have been pretty harsh on you at first**

**May: To be fair to you, so was I**

**Coulson: We've all come a long way since then.**

Coulson: Don't call her that.

Skye: Why not? No normal person can shoot 100 Bahraini-

Coulson: That's not how it went down.

Skye: Whatever, 20. I don't- 

Coulson: She didn't have a gun. None of us did.

Skye looks back at him.

Coulson: And it wasn't a rescue, or an assault, whatever they say at the Academy these days. We were the welcome wagon. And it went south.

Skye: How many….

Coulson: Plenty. A civilian girl and a few of our guys were stuck inside a building being held by the followers of this gifted individual. Or worshippers. We never found out.

Skye: May did. 

Coulson: She took it upon herself to get them out. Said she could fix the problem. So she went in, crossed off the enemy force. Didn't say how.

Skye: Did she lose anyone in there?

Coulson: Herself. May used to be different. She was always quiet, she just… she was warm. Fearless in a different way. Getting in trouble, pulling pranks. Thought rules were meant to be broken. Sound familiar? But when she walked out of that building, it was like that part of her was gone. I tried to comfort her, but she wouldn't tell me what went down in there.

Skye: What did you say?

Coulson: I said the words I thought she needed to hear.

Skye: That's why you want her on the plane. To see if that person is still in there somewhere

The door slams.

___________________________________________

Coulson, Skye, Fitzsimmons and Ward come round the corner carrying torches and tablets.

Fitz: So we believe that this man is responsible for the blast?

Coulson: Skye said she thinks he's the worker who filed all the reports.

Skye: Tobias Ford. It looks like him.

Simmons: It makes no sense for a man to complain about safety issues whilst causing them. Another theory is… 

Ward: Theories don't matter. Only facts. And the fact is, a bullet will take you out of whatever world you're in. Any idea which direction May could've taken her?

Simmons: We'll deploy the Golden Retrievers. They're in here.

As Simmons opens the closet door, a mop with a gas mask on it falls forward, hanging in midair. Coulson jumps back as Simmons and Skye scream. Ward looks at the mop in disdain as Fitz screeches loudly. 

**Hunter: (laughing) Fitz you set it up why were you so scared?**

**Fitz: There was a** **_ghost_ ** **on the plane**

**Kora: Well the prank worked it just… scared you guys as well**

**Flint: Pranks sound fun**

**Mack: Oh god**

Simmons: Fitz! This is no time for childish nonsense like this!

Fitz: Pranking was your idea. And obviously, I rigged this little beauty before I knew there was a dimension-jumping psychopath in the mix.

**Daniel: that is not a phrase I would previously have ever thought I would hear**

**Daisy: There are lot of things I never thought I'd have to say that I did. Working with S.H.I.E.L.D brings a whole load of weird stuff**

Skye: Wait, childish. This guy is childish.

Coulson: What are you getting at?

___________________________________________  
  


Skye opens the door to the cockpit, stepping inside where May is sat piloting.

Skye: Mind if I keep you company?

May doesn't say anything.

Skye: Cool.

She sits down as May shoes a hint of a smile.

**Coulson: You were protective of her May. No denying it.**

**May: I'm not denying it.**

**Daisy: I'm honestly not surprised Daniel thought you were my biological parents when we first met**

**Coulson: we may not be your biological parents, but we're still your parents in every other sense**

**He hugs Daisy, who hugs him back.**

___________________________________________  
  
  


Simmons: Ta-da

She places a letter on a Scrabble board. Her, Skye, Coulson and Ward are sat around the table.

Ward: That isn't a word in our language.

Simmons: Er-

Coulson: I've never heard of it

Skye: I'm checking

Simmons: "Our language"? You mean, the English language first spoken in England?

Skye: "Aglet. A plastic or metal tube covering the end of a shoelace. 

There's laughter

Coulson: Oh come on

Ward: She used her Britishness against us

Simmons: It's a word

Fitz walks in with his back to the camera. As the others look at him they start laughing. He has cream on his face and hand. He doesn't look impressed

**There's laughter**

**Flint: I am definitely trying this pranking thing**

**Yo-yo: This won't end well**

Fitz: It's not funny. I was sleeping peacefully. 

Skye covers her mouth with her hand.

Fitz: Very clever Simmons.

Simmons: I didn't do it

Fitz: Well, Ward, I don't appreciate…

Ward: Dont look at me!

Fitz looks to Coulson who raised his eyebrows and shrugs.

Fitz: Okay, well, Skye.

Skye: (laughing) No

May is piloting in the cockpit.

Fitz: (over the speaker) Well who then? Look, the bunks should be off limits, okay? (there's more laughter) Don't laugh!

May smirks

Fitz: Because I know it was one of you

**Fitz: It was** **_you_ **

**May: Yep**

**Fitz: B e t r a y a l**

**Simmons: Oh come on Fitz it was pretty funny**

**Fitz: I would get revenge but I'm too scared to**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, feedback is appreciated  
> if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them!


	5. update 2

Good news - I can continue writing this!!  
The next update should be next week as I'm taking this week for my mental health and to let everything settle down a bit :)


	6. Episode 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates recently :/  
> This is Episode 10!  
> I hope you like it!!

**EP 10**

Coulson: At 0800 hours, three men infiltrated Havenworth Federal Penitentiary.

The screen shows part of the ceiling of the prison canteen falling.

Skye: Infiltrated? More like cannon-balled

Coulson: They were in and out in less than two minutes. Left no prints at the scene. But we do have one lead.

The screen zooms in on a man's arm, showing the centipede.

Ward: Centipede

Coulson: It seems they salvaged some of their research from Hong Kong.

Simmons: So we were right. Chan's platelets solved their combustion problem. Now they can create super-soldiers with no fear of explosion.

Fitz: Maybe don't get so excited about it.

Coulson: Two of centipedes labs have been destroyed. But they keep popping back up. Now they have at least three of these guys. Maybe more. 

May: Who'd they break out?

Coulson: Edison Po. Former marine. Expert in tactics and rapid response. He fell off the grid in '08, reappeared 18 months ago at a diner in Boston. 

**Sousa: Well he looks friendly.**

**Daisy: Yep**

Ward: Where he stabbed a friend's eyes out. 

Coulson: With a steak knife. And then finished his meal.

**Hunter: That's disgusting**

**Bobbi: Agreed**

**Mack: Wow, you guys have actually agreed on something for once**

**Yo-yo: Once in a lifetime occurrence that is.**

Skye: That's funny. Po doesn't look crazy.

**Flint: He looks like he'd kill you in his sleep**

**Coulson: He probably would**

Everyone looks to her in confusion.

Skye: I'm kidding. The guy is a walking mug shot.

Coulson: Which means he shouldn't be too hard to track down. Finding Po and these Centipede soldiers is a top priority for S.H.I.E.L.D. We'll be running point, but we won't be working alone. 

Ward: What team did HQ send for backup?

Coulson: Not a team. A person. Someone who can help us fight fire with fire. 

Skye: Somebody we worked with before?

Coulson: Not exactly.

___________________________________________

The screen is playing a clip of Mike landing with a woman in his arms from the first episode.

Ward: It's not good. At all. The guy was a ticking time bomb. Literally.

**Flint: But he's good now right?**

**Daisy: Yep. And he ends up helping us quite a bit.**

**Mack: He's even been to the lighthouse before, kid.**

**Coulson: Yeah he helped me close a rip in space-time that was creating dangerous anomalies based off our fears.**

**Sousa: Just when I think I've heard it all…**

**Yo-yo: Oh yeah mine tried to suffocate me.**

**Simmons: But it also meant it created that underground forest**

**Kora: Underground forest?**

**Simmons: Yep. Trees, sky, everything. It's where I got married to the other Fitz.**

**Sousa: Other...Fitz.**

**Fitz: yeah I died**

**Sousa: Oh**

Fitz: HQ wouldn't have sent him if he was still combustible. They must've found a way to stabilize him somehow. 

Ward: They stabilize his attitude? Cause it was pretty hostile in Union Station.

Simmons: Well, it's not like we haven't opened our doors to other people. People with questionable track records.

**Daisy: I am deeply offended Simmons.**

**Simmons: Was I lying?**

**Daisy: No, but.. ugh**

Skye: Not cool. But true. And don't worry about Mike. He's a good guy.

Simmons: Who's been in the centipede program.

Skye: Exactly. He can give us some super power back up.

Ward: Just saying, this could easily go sideways. I mean, the last time we saw this guy, he was a raging, homicidal maniac…

**Hunter: Made a bit of a mistake there didn't you?**

**Fitz: It was… awkward, to say the least**

**Bobbi: I hope Mike wasn't too offended**

**Coulson: I think Mike could sort of see where Ward was coming from to be perfectly honest**

Fitzsimmons freeze, as Skye winces. War stops.

Ward: He's standing right behind me, isn't he?

Skye nods. Mike and Coulson are stood behind.

Coulson: Mr Petersen, this is Agent Grant Ward.

___________________________________________

Mike is stood in the lab. Simmons is stood in front with a measuring tape round him.

Mike: I have to put away four times what I used to, just to keep my energy up.

Simmons: Uh, and after you use your strength.

Mike: Maybe 10 times the food? Then I usually crash afterwards. It's really hard on my body.

Simmons: Hard, body. Got it. 

**May: You're not very subtle Simmons**

**Daisy: looks like someone had a c r u s h**

**Fitz: Ridiculous, Simmons, honestly. I'm the one you married**

**Simmons: Well we weren't married then were we?**

**Deke: Nana I've never seen you like that**

**Daisy: You would have if you'd known her back then**

Fitz comes up frowning as Simmons jumps away.

Fitz: You do know we have equipment that can take measurements. No need to do it manually 

Simmons: (chuckles) My mistake. Well, no matter, I'll send the numbers to you straight away.

Fitz: I need measurements to build you a diagnostic suit so we can monitor your vitals in the field. As for fabrics, how does a polymer blend with 10 layers of treated composite material sound?

Mike: Sounds.. great?

Fitz: Yeah, it does, doesn't it? (chuckles)

He stares at Mike.

**Hunter: Looks like someone else might have a crush**

**Daisy: Mmmm**

**Fitz: Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny.**

Fitz: Sorry. I'm sorry. I was just looking at that…

He points to the centipede.

Mike: Oh! No, it's okay. I'm used to it. They tried to take it off me at the Sci-Ops facility. Realised they couldn't do it without killing me.

Simmons: I'm afraid we're terribly curious. How did they stabilize the Extremis in you?

Fitz: And keep you from exploding?

Simmons: Yeah.

Mike: Oh, that wasn't them. That was you two.

Fitz: Come again? Simmons: What's that?

Mike: Your gun. It somehow froze me. Right at the moment I was about to explode. Helped my body absorb the serum, stabilize. Your weapon saved my life.

Simmons: Wow

Mike: All that and it didn't even leave a scar, so…

Simmons: Well.. Yeah. 

Fitz: Well I should think not.

Simmons: We couldn't have that, could we?

They're both awkwardly chuckling.

Simmons: It would be a shame, especially when you're so well-formed and symmetrical in the.. When did you stop talking?

**May: I'm glad you're not as awkward anymore**

**Coulson: Mmm. You've grown up a lot since then**

**Simmons: Well sir, it has been about seven years**

She looks to Fitz, nervously smiling.

Fitz: About three embarrassing sentences ago.

Simmons: Yes. Right.

___________________________________________

Ward walks off, leaving May by the bar on the plane.

Skye: Sorry, I didn't mean to crash.

May turns around, surprised by Skye. She becomes defensive again.

May: What do you want? This about that thumb drive again?

Skye: No

May: Good.

**Hunter: Oof, Daisy, oof.**

Skye: Look I get that you don't wanna help with that. Loud and clear. Big neon flashing lights. But I didn't ask, okay? Coul-

May: Coulson doesn't wanna tell you the truth. The truth is..

Skye looks at her, confused.

May: You have to decide why you're here. We have a mission and it's not to find your parents. If you can't out aside your personal attachments, then you shouldn't be here.

She storms off.

**May: I'm sorry Daisy, I wasn't fair on you**

**Daisy: May. Seriously, it's fine. It was years ago, and we weren't close then, and let's face it. I've done much worse**

**Sousa: Meeting you two now, you never would have thought you had started out like this**

Skye is in her bunk, gathering up the papers with information on her parents. She rips thems up and stuffs them in the bin before sitting back down on the bed. She's crying as she slides the door of her bunk shut. Coulson watches from the staircase with concern. He lifts a hand to knock, but stops when he hears her sobbing and decides to give her space.

**Coulson: I was wondering why you were so upset, but I decided to give you some space.**

**Daisy: You're the best you know?**

**May: I'm offended.**

**Daisy: Wait. May- No- I-**

**Hunter: ooo**

**May: What, Daisy?**

**Daisy: You're _both_ my favourites.**

**May: Mmm.**

___________________________________________

Mike and Coulson are walking across the bridge road thing (it's too dark and I'm too tired to figure out what it actually is) towards Raina, who has a centipede soldier stood next to her.

Raina: Hello Mike. It's been a while. Your son is adorable. And he looks just like you.

**Hunter: God, that woman creeps me out.**

**Coulson: She gets even worse**

**Daisy: Don't remind me**

She looks towards Coulson

Raina: I don't believe I've had the pleasure

Coulson: Lucky for you

Raina: I have to thank you Mike. For holding up your end of the deal

**Bobbi: Something's off**

**The bus kids and May and Coulson: *they all give her a look cause she's right***

**Hunter: Nah, you're just paranoid**

Coulson: Let's just make the trade. Give us Ace and you can have him.

Raina: Oh that wasn't the deal

**Bobbi: You were saying?**

**Flint: Oof**

Mike: I'm so sorry

Coulson: What's happening here Mike?

Raina: Well, in exchange for his son, we asked Mike to deliver you.

Mike looks conflicted, before surging forward and strangling Raina.

Mike: I'm not at full strength, but I can still crush your throat. New deal. My son for your life.

Raina: Sadly, my employer cares no more for my life than your son's. If I die, so does he. And his death will be so much worse.

Coulson: You need to let her go.

Mike: I told them they could have me. But they want you.

He looks to Coulson

Mike: Why do they want you?

**Coulson: Turns out they wanted the Kree in my veins**

**Sousa: The what?**

**Daisy: Kree. It's an alien race. Coulson was given it after he died to revive him. I've got Kree blood as well**

**Sousa: You do?**

**Daisy: Yep. But it's just because of genetics for me. It's why I'm an inhuman.**

**Sousa: Huh**

**Flint: Wait so, Kora, you're Kree as well?**

**Kora: Yep**

**Flint: o**

Coulson: I don't know. But if you kill this woman, you'll never see your son again.

Mike: But how will I look him in the eye? How will I explain what I did?

Coulson: We talked about this

Mike: I'm so sorry

He lets Raina go.

Coulson: Let's finish this

A soldier opens the door of a car and Ace jumps out, running to his dad. Mike picks him up.

(in the car)

Skye: There's his son.

Jemma: Oh thank god. I have no stomach for this

May: On my mark, activate comms and tracker.

Mike walls towards the car carrying Ace. He turns back to Coulson.

Mike: If there'd been any other way.

Coulson: You made the only choice you had.

Raina injects Coulson with something that looks too much like either coolant or Gatorade as he groans in pain. He falls unconscious as the soldiers take him. Mike runs towards the care with Ace as May and the others realise what's happening.

**May: You're a selfless idiot, Phil Coulson**

**Daisy: She's right. You die too much.**

Ward: (from the rooftop, over comms) What happened? They took Coulson. All right, call it in. We need back up.

Skye gets out of the car.

Ward: (on rooftop) I have a shot.

May: (over comms) Do not engage. They'll kill Coulson. Stand down I'll contact HQ.

Fitz and Simmons both get out the car as May does so too.

Mike: (to Ace) You okay?

Ace: I'm fine, Dad.

May: (walking along bridge) S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, this is S.H.I.E.L.D R.G. 422. We need immediate satellite support.

Mike sets Ace down on the ground with Skye.

Mike: Ace, I gotta make something right. Daddy loves you so much okay? Stay with Skye. You remember Skye right? Keep him safe. Take care of my boy!

He runs off towards Coulson and Raina. A massive explosion goes off where Mike is, setting the entire area alight.

Skye: No!

She covers Aces ears as he turns in to her.

Skye: Mike

Fitz, Simmons and May watch the flames, fearing that Coulson and Mike are both dead.

Ward watches from the roof

Ward: Wheres Coulson?

The car left behind blows up.

Skye: Oh, my god. Coulson

A helicopter comes up from underneath and flies away. 

**Deke: Well that was dramatic.**

**Daisy: No shit, Sherlock**

**Deke: Sherlock?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit shorter than usual I think but I hope you liked it anyway :)  
> Comments are always appreciated!!


	7. Episode 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the new chapter!!  
> (sorry it's a week late)  
> School has been stressful™ but I'm still writing :)  
> Hope you enjoy this!!

**EP 11**

May: (over comms) Fitz-Simmons, he's heading your way.

Simmons: We've never done anything like this before. Are you sure?

**Hunter: You sound like you're gonna murder someone**

**Mack: Yeah, Turbo, it sounds kinda ominous.**

Fitz: It's time, Simmons. Embrace the change.

It cuts to Van-Chat running down a hallway, gun in hand. He stops as the seven drones get into formation in front of him.

**Bobbi: This is what you guys were being all dramatic over?**

**Yo-yo: How were you _this_ nerdy?**

They light up, blinding him as he attempts to shoot them. He fails. He, instead, runs into an elevator, closing the doors. Ward runs up.

Ward: Skye. You're up.

Van-Chat tried to to press the button for the 1st floor, but finds that it doesn't work.

Skye: (from where her, Fitz and Simmons are) Let me get that for you

**Flint: I forgot you weren't really an agent at first**

**Daisy: yeah, I started out in tech - computers and hacking and stuff**

The elevator starts ascending rapidly. He's confused but brings his gun up as it reaches the very top of the building. He runs out to face a whole squadron of S.H.I.E.L.D agents in front of a helicopter. May takes the gun out his hand as Victoria Hand steps out the helicopter. 

Hand: Mr Van Chat. We were hoping you could help us find a friend.

**Kora: That was all pretty badass**

**Deke: Wasn't Coulson still missing?**

**Simmons: Yes, but Hand wouldn't let us do much**

**Daniel: And Hand is that lady with the red hair?**

**Fitz: Yep**

**May: I had known Hand for a while at that point.**

**Coulson: She was in the academy with us wasn't she?**

**May: Mmm. Her and Maria were pretty close.**

___________________________________________

Hand is leading a briefing. There are a lot of agents - probably too many for the Bus.

Ward: Any progress with Vanchat?

Hand: Nothing actionable, Agent Ward. But I have my best interrogator in there right now.

She pulls up the footage of inside the Cage.

Hand: Vanchat will talk, and rest assured, when he does, not a single stone will be left unturned until we take down Centipede.

Fitz/Simmons: And find Agent Coulson/And get Coulson back

**Coulson: Well, I have to say, it's nice to be so appreciated**

**May: You say that as though none of us appreciate you**

**Daisy: Rude**

Ward gives Hand a look before an alarm abruptly goes off.

Hand: we have a security breach. Someone's hacking the system.

May makes a face. She knows exactly who it is.

**Coulson: Your face! You knew it was Skye.**

**May: Who else would it be?**

**Simmons: That's a fair point**

___________________________________________

The door to Skye's bunk is rolled open.

Skye: Just in time. 

She holds her wrist up

Skye: Can you override this?

Hand: What do you think you're doing?

Skye; The money trails our key to finding Coulson

I just need to gain access to Vanchat's financials, and from there, I should be able to trace Centipede's payments and then hack their account.

Hand: You're the consultant, the one who shot Agent Sitwell.

Skye: Technically that wasn't me.

**Simmons: I like to think you played just as big a part as I did**

**Skye: Well… I guess I was a… an influential force… but I wasn't wrong when I said I didn't shoot him**

**Fitz: Of course, you just let _Jemma_ shoot him instead**

**Skye: N o. Shooting him was never part of the plan that was all her**

**Simmons: I panicked!!**

**Skye: And your first instinct was to _shoot him!?_**

**Simmons: He was onto me!**

**Fitz: Yeah, because you talked. Into your comm. You actually lowered your head and spoke into it what did you think would happen?**

**Simmons: I _wasn't_ thinking.**

**Skye: Well that much is obvious**

**Simmons: This is harassment**

**Fitz: We are only speaking facts**

**Skye: Mmm.**

**Bobbi:... is this what it was like on the Bus?**

**Coulson: Yep**

**May: All the time**

Hand: I want you off this plane immediately.

Ward: What?

She walks off.

Skye: Wait. I know I'm not some bad-ass field agent like May or Ward, but this is what I do. You can't just kick me off the mission. Listen, I'll do whatever you say. All this protocol crap doesn't matter to me. All that matters to me is Coulson.

**Coulson: Aww I'm really feeling loved here**

**Daisy: Like you're not?**

**Coulson: *looks close to happy tears as he hugs her***

**May: *secretly snapping a photo***

Hand: Well, all this "protocol-crap" matters to me. You're a distraction. And you're gone.

Ward: Agent Hand. I know Skye's methods are unorthodox. But she's a member of this team. She can help.

Hand: Agent May, your professional opinion. Will this girl be of any use to us on this plane?

May: No.

**Hunter: No?**

Skye and Ward look to her in confusion.

Hand: Increase her restriction level, confiscate her laptop and phone. Then have her delivered to debrief. 

Agent: Yes, Ma'am.

Ward: I'll do it. I'm her S.O

Hand nods and walks off.

Ward walks the other way, Skye following him after giving May a look.

**Hunter: Ooooo tension**

**Bobbi: *flicks him***

___________________________________________

Skye and Ward come down the ridiculously narrow stairs. 

Skye: It's clear that May has an axe to grind with me, but that was way out of line.

Ward: No-one knows what's in May's head except for May. Don't worry. Coulson will make it right when he gets back.

Skye: I can find him, Ward. 

He looks round quickly. 

Ward: I believe you. I've seen firsthand what you can do, even without S.H.I.E.L.D resources.

Fitz and Simmons come out of the lab, walking up to them in what is probably supposed to be a discreet manner. 

**Daniel: … You look really suspicious**

**Simmons: Oh, shh. We weren't field agents then**

Fitz: Hang on.

Simmons: We have something for you.

She holds up a brown paper bag.

Skye: You made me a sandwich?

Simmons: Yes. It is that. (A/N: It is not that)

**May: Subtle**

Fitz: It's a satellite phone. Damper-resistant. You get one shot before your bracelet shuts it down

Simmons: So only call in case of emergency.

Skye: What do I even need this for? I'm gonna be spending the next three days in S.H.I.E.L.D broom closet getting debriefed.

Ward: That's right. A few agents are coming here to pick you up for debriefing. 

He becomes much quieter.

Ward: (whispering) In exactly 12 minutes. Good luck

The three of them walk away, leaving her alone 

**Yo-yo: You guys literally look so suspicious what are you doing**

She walks out through the ramp, passing an agent about to touch Lola.

Skye: Don't touch Lola.

**Coulson: I'm so proud**

She leaves.

___________________________________________

Skye is say in a cafe, her hand with the bracelet held back away from the computer.

Skye; just need an exploit. Some way in. 

The S.H.I.E.L.D logo comes up, with LOCKDOWN written underneath. All the devices in the cafe shut down as well.

Man: what?

Woman: what's going on?

Woman 2: Weird.

Man: I think it's the wireless

**Daniel: Let me guess, wireless is all your fancy tech that doesn't need wires?**

**Daisy: Uhhhh kinda. They're talking about Wi-Fi here**

**Daniel: … what**

**Flint: Wait, Mack tried to explain it to me. It's that thing that lets other things talk to each other!**

**Daisy: Mack… what have you been teaching your son**

**Flint: Am I wrong?**

**Daisy: Well, no, but…**

**Mack: Exactly.**

Skye gets up and leaves. 

___________________________________________

She picks up a magazine, flicking through.

Skye: Hey Loyd. You might be my way in. 

She looks up to see a black jacket, sort of similar to something May might wear, in a shop window.

**May: So that's where the jacket came from huh?**

___________________________________________

Loyd steps out his fancy car.

Loyd: That's what I said. Yeah. (he's talking into an earpiece thing.) Of course, I love truffles. But not on that. What an idiot. So fax me over that stuff.

He walks into the building as Skye walks past him, holding a phone up to her ear and a few shopping bags.

**Coulson: Clever**

**Daisy: I have a few good ideas from time to time**

**Daniel: Dying was not one of them**

**Daisy: … No. No it wasn't**

Skye: No sweetie listen to me. It was a private jet. Of course there was Wi-Fi. He should have at least texted you back. 

The chauffeur is off dealing with something else. She gets in the car and drives off. 

___________________________________________

Skye presses some stuff on the car interface thing. (A/N: wow I really know my stuff right?)

It goes into lockdown.

Skye: Damn it. 

She sighs, pulling over to the side.

Skye: Okay Skye. You just need a plan B.

She looks to the buttons on the car, before starting to drive again, heading straight into some bins. She grunts as the car makes impact. 

**Hunter: Your solution was to… crash your car**

**Daisy: Don't tell me that isn't something you would do**

**Mack: It is absolutely something you would do Hunter**

**Bobbi: She's right**

**Fitz: You tried to get me out of jail with a pair of ferrets yes this is something you would do**

**Hunter: Hey! I got you out didn't I?**

**Kora: What?**

**Flint: Ferrets?**

**Daniel: You were in jail?**

**Deke: I've been to jail too**

**Daisy: Not sure staying in a cell for like, a few hours, counts**

**Fitz: When did this happen?**

**Deke: When I first joined you guys**

**Daisy: I had to bust you out**

**Fitz: What exactly did he do…**

**Daisy: He drank a load of Zima**

**Flint: Zima?**

**Deke: It's this incredible drink**

**Fitz: That's it?**

**Daisy: And didn't have any money so he couldn't pay for it**

**Fitz:... my god you're an idiot**

___________________________________________

Skye walks into rich guy's house holding her shopping bags. She goes to use the computer, before realising that the bracelet will just lock it down again. Looking round, she grabs a golf thing and uses the end to press the buttons to call rich guy's office.

Female assistant: Lloyd Rathmans office

Skye: This is the LAPD. I need to speak with Mr Rathman. We recovered a stolen vehicle registered in his name.

**May: Good strategy. You would have done well in the Academy**

**Daisy: *smiles lightly on the outside and screams internally because May complimented her***

Female assistant: Oh. Was it damaged?

Skye: Yes, ma'am. We have two officers waiting at his home ready to take a statement.

She's going through his papers and picking up photos.

Skye: How long do you think it'll take Mr Rathman to get there?

___________________________________________

Rich guy walks up to his house. Skye comes to stand ahead of him. 

Skye: You're in a lot of trouble, Mr Rathman.

Lloyd: Who the hell are you?

Skye is dressed in the black jacket, hair tied back and dark sunglasses covering her face.

Skye: Agent Melinda May, with S.H.I.E.L.D

**Coulson: … That's kinda scary**

**May: … Well I'm honoured**

**Hunter: …. why do you actually give off May vibes here**

**May: And what are 'may vibes'?**

**Hunter: You know, intimidating, scary, terrifying, intimidating**

**Daniel: Don't those all mean the same thing**

Lloyd: Look. Clearly, there's been a misunderstanding. I'm a legitimate business man. Skye: S.H.I.E.L.D has evidence your company has been siphoning funds into an offshore account for some very bad people. 

She's taken off the sunglasses.

Lloyd: My client's business is their business.

Skye: Well my business is catching those guys. If it turns out you've made profit from just one of them, S.H.I.E.L.D. is prepared to freeze all of your assets.

**Simmons: Why were you so much better than me at lying?**

**Daisy: *shrugs* I've spent most of my life doing it**

Lloyd: I'm calling my lawyer.

Skye: Do that, and my offers off the table.

Lloyd: What offers that?

Skye: Immunity. You walk. Free and clear

She moves towards him.

Skye: S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't touch a single asset. Not even your party boat in Key Largo.

**Kora: How did you know that?**

**Daisy: I looked through all his papers remember?**

Lloyd: And if I say no?

Skye: You spend the next five years in the Fridge.

Lloyd: It's worse than it sounds.

**Daniel: Why the Fridge?**

**Hunter: Yeah it's not very intimidating**

**Coulson: I don't know**

He puts the phone down.

Lloyd: All right. What do you want?

Skye: Follow me to your office. We've got some work to do.

As he follows her he discreetly presses a silent alarm.

**Flint: That's not good.**

___________________________________________

May is piloting the bus. Ward sits down beside her, sighing.

May: Is there a problem?

Ward: Victoria Hand. We don't exactly see eye to eye.

May: I'm sure she's utilising all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s resources to find Coulson.

Ward: Not all of them. You know, it wouldn't hurt to have Skye working an exploit. Why didn't you stick up for her?

May: Excuse me?

Ward: She's proven herself of multiple missions. She's a part of this team. You let her get tossed.

May stares at him.

May: All I did was tell Hand the truth. Skye's no use to us on this plane. 

Ward: How can you say that?

May: She's not. 

She looks aways.

May: Not with all these agents here. Over her shoulder, monitoring her every move.

**Coulson: You made the right decision.**

Ward: You wanted her off the plane

May: Outside the system. That's how Skye works best. 

There's a pause.

May: You don't have to assume the worst of me

**Daisy: I think we all did that. At first.**

**May: To be fair, I didn't exactly make it easy**

**Daisy: Doesn't mean I'm wrong**

___________________________________________

Lloyd: You want me to hack into a Swiss bank account?

Skye: Just need you to type in your private corporate ID to get me in the door.

Lloyd: Yeah well letting you in that door is a crime. Come to think of it, how do I know you're not just some criminal? In my experience, a Federal agent shows a badge. 

Skye: You want to see my badge?

Lloyd nods. Skye picks up a phone, dialling a number.

Skye: S.H.I.E.L.D protocol Six Alpha Victor

The sign for the lockdown, with the S.H.I.E.LD logo on it, comes on. She shows it to Lloyd.

**Coulson: You did all that just to be dramatic didn't you**

**Daisy: And to make it believable!**

**Coulson: …**

**Daisy: *sighs* and to be dramatic as well**

Skye: There. That's my badge.

Lloyd: Great. I just got my high score in Tiny Wings.

Skye: S.H.I.E.L.D.'s been watching you for quite some time Mr Rathman. You're a prime exploit. The gambling, the divorcees, that money out in the Caymans. You're even behind on your child support payments.

Lloyd: Ugh. That's a clerical thing. My ex knows that.

Skye: But did David know that?

Lloyd: David thinks I'm a cool dad.

Skye: David thinks you're a jackass. You gotta fix that, Lloyd. Kids need someone they can look up to. Now start typing.

Man: P.D. Security! Don't move!

Skye goes to stand with her arms up

Man: That's it. Nice and easy. Keep your hands where I can see them. 

She flips him over, taking his gun.

**May: I'm glad to see you learnt _something_ from Ward and his terrible teaching**

**Daisy: He also gave me trauma and did a load of really shitty things to all of us so the bar isn't exactly high**

Man 2: On the ground!

She swivels to him, cocking the gun

Lloyd: Okay. I'm typing. I'm typing. You S.H.I.E.L.D. guys don't mess around.

___________________________________________

The two cops are now sat in chairs in front of the desk.

Lloyd: Okay. We're logged in. But you do realise that you can't transfer these kinds of funds online?

Skye: I'm not looking to transfer funds. I'm looking for transaction records.

She sighs.

Skye: Go to your account history. We need to open up a terminal emulator, see what kind of encryption they've got. 

Lloyd: Okay

Skye: If it's an SSL 256, or an AES twofish-serpent, we're in business.

Lloyd: Yeah

Skye: Quantum key, that's another story

**Daniel: I don't know what you're saying but it sounds smart**

**Flint: don't worry I don't know either**

**Mack: the only people who might know what's going on are Daisy, Fitz, maybe Deke and possibly Coulson now that he's a robot**

Lloyd: Right (He sounds very unsure)

Skye: Lloyd… what is happening here?

Lloyd: Yeah, account history, where is that?

Skye sighs angrily before looking to the two cops.

___________________________________________

Skye hears Coulson screaming, turning round to find the building he's in. 

Raina: Stop fighting it, Agent Coulson. Stop fighting it.

Coulson: Please let me die.

**Hunter: So… that weird memory machine isn't good I'm guessing**

**Daisy: Congratulations you figured the obvious out**

Skye storms in.

Raina: It's for his own good.

Skye punches her. Raina drops to the ground unconscious.

Coulson: Please let me die! Please let me die.

He keeps muttering to himself as May comes in, looking concerned. She unplugs the machine, shutting it down. Skye takes his hands.

Skye: Coulson. Coulson. Come back come back come back come back.

Coulson: (breathing heavily) Skye? Skye…

**Mack: I don't remember you guys being that close when I first met you**

**Daisy: Uh yeah. He was busy and I was training and S.H.I.E.L.D. had just fell. Wasn't exactly great for either of us**

Skye starts to cry as she looks down at him.

___________________________________________

Raina is in handcuffs just outside the plane. 

Simmons: Bet there aren't any flower dresses where she's going.

Fitz: Amen to that, sister.

**May: You two are ridiculous**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!!  
> reviews are always appreciated ;)


	8. Episode 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many apologies for another late chapter  
> turns out life takes up a lot of time. who'd have thought?  
> but anyway yeah I hope you like it :)  
> disclaimer: (because I forgot to put one oops) I do not own agents of shield or any of the characters and all the dialogue from the show is not mine either

**EP 12**

Skye: (eating something out of a bowl) So, we're going to the academy?

**Flint: Is it like the academy _now_?**

**May: Well it wasn't called Coulson Academy**

**Kora: What was it called?**

**May:...the Academy**

**Flint: Oh. Did everyone else here go?**

**Mack: Yeah**

**Fitz: Yep. It's where I met Simmons**

**Coulson: Same. But I met May, not Simmons**

**May: You don't say**

**Daniel: I- I quite obviously didn't**

**Deke: Flint I grew up with you what makes you think I went**

**Flint: .** **.. I meant the others**

**Deke: Yeah that makes sense**

**Yo-yo: I wasn't involved with S.H.I.E.L.D. until I went through terrigenisis**

**Kora: Huh. I thought you had trained with them.**

**Yo-yo: Nope. But you kinda have to pick stuff up when you're with this team**

**Daisy: Tell me about it. You guys picked me off the streets from my van and two years later I was an agent with earthquake powers**

**Coulson: We kinda put you through hell didn't we**

**Daisy: A hell that was worth it, in my opinion**

**Hunter: I'm a mercenary I didn't go to any fancy academy**

**Bobbi: Hunter I swear to god**

**Hunter: Sorry, sorry, I _was_ a mercenary**

**Bobbi: Thank you. And yeah I went to the academy**

**Flint: So most of you**

Ward: Science and Technology division. Cadets are pretty shaken up over what happened. Agent Weaver asked if you two could speak to the student body about 'potentiality'. Calm them down.

Simmons: Of course. The talk. We've all heard the talk.

Skye: I haven't

Ward: I guess you will

Skye: Well I've heard a lot about the academy. I'm excited to finally see it.

Ward: Me too. Never been sci-tech before

Skye: Never? Huh. The different S.H.I.E.L.D academies don't interact?

Fitz scoffs.

**Hunter: That is some hardcore rivalry, mate.**

**Daisy: akkskdkfk Fitz that was such a cold stare**

**Simmons: Daisy did you just… say a keyboard smash. How- how do you do that what**

**Daisy:...**

**Simmons:...**

Ward: Not much. Academy of communication does. But they're the biggest. Focused on analysis.

Fitz: Boring Simmons: By far the easiest to get into.

Fitz: That's where you'd be Skye

Skye:...Thanks

**Daniel: if it's any consolation I think all your hacking stuff is very impressive**

**Daisy: You're only impressed because you didn't even have, like, electricity in your time.**

**Daniel: Daisy it wasn't the stone age we had electricity**

**Daisy: Details, details**

Ward: Operations is the most aggressive program. More people wash out of Operations than the other academies

Skye: So, which one is the hardest to get into?

Simmons gives a passive aggressive smile

Skye: I'm picking up on the rivalry between sciences and operations. You and Coulson past all that, or are you gonna help Ward steal their mascot?

**Flint: yOU GUYS HAD A MASCOT?! mAY WE NEED A MASCOT IT COULD BE LIKE A BEAVER OR THOSE BLUE FEATHERY BIRDS**

**May: A peacock? And no, we are not having a mascot.**

**Flint: Awwww :(**

**Simmons: Sorry Flint we didn't actually have a mascot**

May: We're not going. After we drop you off, Coulson and I have other matters to attend to. 

She walks off

___________________________________________

S.H.I.E.L.D. ACADEMY: SCIENCE AND TECHNOLOGY DIVISION

Simmons: This was the SSR facility before S.H.I.E.L.D was even founded. SSR stands for-

**Daniel: The strategic scientific reserve. It's where me and Peggy worked together first. When all that stuff to do with Howard Stark and the dark matter happened**

**Simmons: Peggy Carter? Oh my god you must tell me all about her. What was she like? What was it like working with her? Was she-**

**Daisy: Ohhhkay maybe ease up on the fangirling there Simmons**

Skye: Strategic Scientific Reserve. Yeah, I know. Is this where you got all your PhDs?

Simmons: Oh, no. You need at least one to get through the door.

Fitz: Science and technology what you imagined, Agent Ward?

Ward: yep. No uniforms. No rope course. No defined muscularity on anyone.

**Daisy: Well you two have gained some muscle by now**

**Simmons: Not. Out. Of. Choice.**

**Fitz: I was perfectly happy having no muscle thank you very much**

Fitz: Mo marching in place. No IQs in double digits

Weaver: (walking up to them) There they are. Good to see you.

She shakes Simmons hand. 

Simmons: You look as lovely as ever

She shakes hands with Fitz

Fitz: I concur

Weaver: Thank you. Agent Ward, a pleasure to have you sir.

Ward: Agent Weaver. There's a list of suspects?

Weaver: Based on the lever of intelligence it would take to put a device together like the one we found, we've narrowed it down to the top 10% of our cadets. I'm worried there's a bad seed

**Hunter: That's kinda brutal. Like, "we don't think you're smart enough to have done this so we don't suspect you" and don't get me wrong not being suspected is good but also being told that they just don't think you have the brains for it? ooo that's tough**

**Fitz: Not really. Some people are just smarter than others. Like how I'm smarter than you**

**Hunter: We all knew that mate no need to point it out**

**Fitz: And how Simmons is smarter than you**

**Hunter: Again, we all know that's true**

**Fitz: And how Daisy's smarter than you**

**Hunter: Just because she can hack her way into things-**

**Fitz: And how May's smarter than you**

**Hunter: If I argue she'll kill me so**

**Fitz: And how Bobbi's smarter than you... And how Coulsons smarter than you... and how Flint is smarter than you-**

**Hunter: HE'S LIKE, FOUR.**

**Flint: I'm not four**

**Hunter: Okay okay we get it some people are smarter than others thank you for that Fitz**

**Fitz: You're very welcome**

Ward: Ops and Sciences have differences, but both have to be careful about what we call "bad seeds". People want to use the tools we give them…

Skye: Bad seed isn't a S.H.I.E.L.D term, Ward. Just a term.

**May: How stupid did he think you were?**

He turns back to Weaver

Ward: I know you've already questioned the victim, but I have a few questions I'd like to ask him myself.

Weaver: I'll arrange for you to talk to Seth Former when he's out of class. Now, if you'll excuse me I'd like to get Agents Fitz and Simmons settled into the lecture hall.

As they walk down, students start to crowd them slightly in awe.

**Hunter: Did not think you'd be that popular mate**

**Fitz: I'll have you know I was practically the definition of popular**

**Coulson: Hunter, it's Sci-Ops. Are you really that surprised**

**Hunter: An academy full of nerds like these two *points at Fitzsimmons* nah I'm not surprised**

**Simmons: I would be offended if it weren't true**

Skye: Look at them. The popular kids. Who knew?

Ward: I did. 

She looks to him

Ward: Come on. While we have a minute,I think there's something you'll wanna see.

___________________________________________

Skye: The wall of Valor. 

Ward: So you've read about it?

Skye: Every SHIELD agent has a memorial to the agents lost in the line of duty. SHIELD's history can be traced on walls like this. Huh.

**Daniel: Am- Am I on there?**

**Daisy: I... guess so.**

**Daniel: That's… I mean**

**Hunter: That's messed up**

**Bobbi: Just a bit of tact maybe?**

**Flint: Time travel is so weird I mean the timeline I'm from isn't even a thing anymore**

**Deke: Same**

**Flint: Deke we're from the same timeline**

She traces a name.

Skye: Bucky Barnes. 

Ward: Puts it in perspective, what we do.

Skye: Must make you guys proud. All this history. Just wish I was a part of it. 

**May:You are now.**

**Coulson: You're perhaps one the biggest figures in it now. Not that many others know but…**

**Daisy: It's been an eventful seven years hasn't it?**

**Simmons: You can say that again**

She looks back

Skye: It's not self-pity, really. I'm just saying. Everyone here has earned this. They deserve it. I hacked my way in. Feels like I cheated.

Ward: All you need to join is a dedication to the greater good. Coulson saw that in you the moment he met you

**Coulson: that may just be the truest thing Ward's said**

**Daisy: Thanks AC**

**Kora: AC?**

**Daisy: Agent Coulson. I used to call him that back on the bus**

**Coulson: You just couldn't be normal could you**

**Daisy: *gasp* how dare you**

___________________________________________

Simmons: And when we get there?

Ward: We mingle. Low-key. You and Skye get comfortable with the students. See if you can get them gossiping. Skye looks young enough to blend in.

Skye: You're not exactly Ol' Man River, and Fitz looks younger than us.

Fitz: The time will come when you won't make fun of me for that. You'll be jealous. You'll be jealous, wrinkly old hags.

**Daisy: Sorry to say Fitz, but you look just as old as any of us.**

**Flint: Well, not me. Or Kora. Or May and Coulson and stuff.**

**Daisy: Well Fitz you look just as old as me and Simmons**

**Fitz: Well, me and Simmons are actually older than you now. Aren't we? You know, cause we spent all those years in space**

**Daisy: That is… honestly terrifying what the hell Fitz**

**Simmons: Don't worry it scares me too**

Ward: I want Fitz to go talk to Donnie

Fitz: Sorry?

Ward: Donnie's withdrawn. Might know more than he's letting on. You're a hero here Fitz. He looks up to you. Go hang out with him

___________________________________________

Coulson: Cyanide? What did you think we were gonna do to you?

They're sat in the Bus, Lumley across from Coulson and May.

Lumley: What they did to her.

Coulson: Agent Linda Avery?

**Daisy: She's the agent who dropped me off at the orphanage isn't she?**

**Coulson: Yeah**

Lumley: She wasn't the first one to die. We were headed into the Hunan Province of China. A senior agent called in an 084 

Coulson: An object of unknown origin. We've dealt with those before. 

Lumley: He said the entire village had died trying to protect this one. Avery and I were just fresh out of the academy. There were five of us running back end. Until we lost communication with the first team. We went searching. Found the senior agent under a bridge. He managed to escape with a gunshot wound to the neck, but he bled out. He was still holding on to the 084. Poor thing was covered in blood. We thought she was dead too.

**Daniel: Wait, are they talking about you?**

**Daisy: Yeah**

**Flint: You don't remember any of it do you?**

**Daisy: Well I mean if I remembered anything I doubt we would have had to go to these lengths to find out**

**Flint: … That's a good point**

Coulson is sat there in confusion and intrigue.

Lumley: But she was just asleep in the dead agents arms.

Coulson: The baby? The girl was the 084?

Lumley: If she had powers or something we never witnessed it

**Yo-yo: Well they wouldn't have, seeing as you got them later**

Coulson looks up to May

Lumley: The five of us helicoptered the kid out. Headed home. After we landed, we started getting crossed off

Coulson: Executed?

Lumley: Tortured. Heads bashed in. When it came down to Avery and I, we realized the only way to keep our people and the kid from being hunted…

Coulson: Was to erase her existence

Lumley: Avery was smart. She used the lead agents credentials to fake a Level 8 clearance. She'd set up a nearly invisible protocol. The foster system was ordered to move the child around every few months. 

**Daisy: It's why I was never in a home for long. Of course, before I knew it was… it hurt. Being sent back so often.**

Coulson: But they still got to Avery

Lumley: She died protecting that secret.

Coulson: And you left town.

Lumley: I left everything. I mean, whoever killed that kids family, and all those agents, was a force to be reckoned with.

May: That girl-

Lumley; Don't tell me a damn thing about her. I don't wanna know. You understand? Just tell me… Is she okay?

Coulson: She's safe.

**Daisy: Was I safe? Yes. Was I okay physically? Also yes. Was I okay mentally? No fricking way.**

**May: I swear to god you are seeing a therapist after all this**

**Daisy: I have a feeling therapy should benefit, well, every single person in this room**

**Bobbi: … I hate that you're right**

Lumley: Then maybe it was all worth it. you taking me in?

May: Yeah

Coulson: No

May stops to turn to him in surprise

Coulson: I'm not sure SHIELD is the safest place for you right now. We'll get in the air and drop you somewhere along the route

Lumley: Thank you

The two of them start to walk off, leaving Lumley sat there

Lumley: Bit of advice. Stop digging. And stay the hell away from that girl. Cause wherever she goes, death follows

**Daisy: He was right, you know**

**Coulson: Daisy…**

**Daisy: Coulson think about it. Trip died. Lincoln died. Ward died, even if we were all glad about that one. Andrew died, and Davis did as well. So did Mace. Hand, Koenig, Hartley. All of them died. My mum, Rosalind, Fitz died because of a building that collapsed from my powers. Even you. You can't tell me that death doesn't follow me because it does.**

**Coulson: Daisy, listen to me. Death doesn't follow you. Death follows all of us. Our profession, what we have our lives to, we knew there'd be death. And we still signed up to it. Their deaths weren't your fault and you can't keep trying to blame yourself for them. Okay?**

**Daniel squeezes her hand comfortingly. He hadn't realised just how much death Daisy had experienced, and he knew that that was only the start of it.**

**May: Daisy. None of us here blame you. Okay? So you need to stop blaming yourself yeah?**

**Daisy: Yeah. Thank you, guys. I love you.**

**Coulson: We love you too Daisy**

**May: And don't you forget it**

May and Coulson exchange a worried look as they start walking again.

May: It's best no one knows about this. For Skye's safety and ours. You can never tell her.

___________________________________________

May: Skye requested a moment on campus. You told her didn't you?

Coulson: I had to 

May: Must've destroyed her to hear all that

Coulson: That's the thing about Skye. What I told her shattered her world. Her lifelong search lead to stories of murder and now it's too difficult to continue. Her search is over. Her story ends here. But you know what she said?

May: Tell me

Coulson: She said no. Her story started here. Her whole life, she thought she wasn't wanted, that she didn't belong. 

Skye walks towards the Wall of Valor

Coulson: That every family that took her in didn't want her to stay. Didn't care. But all that time, it was SHIELD protecting her, looking after her. That's what she took away from this story. Not the family that she'll never have, but the one she's always had. Here I am, telling her something that could destroy her faith in humanity. And somehow, she manages to repair a little piece of mine. The world is full of evil and lies and pain and death, and you can't hide from it. You can only face it. The question is, "When you do, how do you respond?"

**Fitz: You always were one of the more optimistic ones weren't you**

**Daisy: Well, I used to be. Before… everything happened.**

**Daniel: I might not have known you back then, but honestly? I don't think anything could make you lose the hopefulness that makes you, well, you.**

**Daisy: Daniel, i-**

**Hunter: Okay lovebirds pack it up**

**Simmons: h u n t e r. t h e y w e r e h a v i n g a m o m e n t.**

**Hunter: No-one wants to watch that**

**Simmons: s h h h. y o u r u i n a n o t h e r m o m e n t , a n d I w i l l _e n d y o u._**

**Hunter: Simmons, you don't think you might be just a little too invested?**

**Simmons: Nope**

**Hunter:...**

**Fitz: Don't try and argue. You won't win, trust me.**

**Daisy: Guys what**

**Daniel: I am so confused**

Skye traces the name Agent L. Avery

Coulson: Who do you become?

Donnie is sat in the car. He drags his finger across the window, freezing the area he touches instantly. He looks up, making a face that's somewhere between intrigue and evil?

**Flint: Now that is the face of an evil mastermind.**

**Mack: Sure kid**

**Daisy: Evil? Not really. Mastermind? Yeah**

**Simmons: Oh, I do wish it had turned out better for him.**

**Daisy: Yeah**

**Hunter: THAT WAS WHEN MAY SHOT ME**

**May: And?**

**Hunter: … nothing I'm sorry please don't kill me**

**Bobbi: Why did I marry you**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this!!  
> updates will now porbably be every two weeks/very random, as my mental health seems insistent on being as chaotic as possible  
> comments are always appreciated! :)


	9. Episode 13 (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so like, I wrote this after sobbing for an hour at 3 in the morning so um... yeah I haven't read over it it could be a mess  
> but enjoy :)

Coulson: If everything goes as planned, Cybertek's security team won't even know we were on the train.

**Flint: Trains seem so cool**

**Daisy: Yep. So Daniel a train is this thing on wheels and the wheels turn and this-**

**Daniel: Daisy. N o.**

Ward: So we're going in undercover. 

May: I hate undercover. 

**Daisy: Huh. I met Daniel undercover**

**Daniel: That's a weird thought**

**Simmons: Same here actually**

**Coulson: Yep**

**Hunter: bObBi diEd hEr hAiR bROwN wHEn ShE wAs uNdErcOveR**

**Bobbi: That was like five years ago what the hell Hunter**

**Simmons: Also it's spelt 'dyed'**

**Hunter: hOw dO yOU sTILL mAnaGe tO coRReCt mY spElLiNg iM sPEaKInG wHaT tHe fRiCk sImMoNS**

Coulson: May and Ward, you're front and center. 

May and Ward walk through the train dressed in expensive clothing

Coulson: Once we locate the package, you'll tag it with a tracker. Skye and Fitz, you'll be running communications. 

The two walk through looking like tourists/hikers Coulson: After the package is tagged, we'll follow it to Quinn. Once we capture Quinn, we'll be one step closer to the Clairvoyant. 

Simmons: And what about the two of us, sir? 

It cuts to the train, both in glasses and casual clothing.

**Mack: I didn't think you two could look nerdier than usual**

**Yo-yo: Well they managed to prove you wrong**

Coulson: Here. Let me get that. 

Simmons: Oh. Thanks, Dad. (whispering to him) Who looks far too young to have a daughter my age. 

[horn blares] [man coughs] [speaking italian] 

The train keeps going. Fitz and Skye pass by Ward and May in one of the sitting cars. They barely make eye contact with each other, showing no signs of knowing each other. Ward talks in Italian to the conductor.

Ward: First class?

Conductor: Through here, sir. Would you like me to show you to your room? It would be my pleasure.

May just gives him a death glare and walks past

**Daisy: Oooooo that guy got the death stare**

**May: *gives Daisy the death stare***

Ward: We’ll find our own way, thank you.

Ward takes some money out for the man

Conductor: This one’s a lot of work, no?

Ward: Keeps it interesting.

The conductor nods in understanding as Ward passes by him. May goes into a separate room with Ward. Ward puts their suitcases on the bed as May removes her coat to reveal a black bodysuit.

Ward: That looks cozy.

**Kora: Um I'd cover Flint's ears**

**Daisy: Ew oh my god no I don't want to listen to this or see it or-**

**Kora: And maybe Daisy's as well**

She smiles.

May: Once I’ve located the package I’ll let you know where to place the tracker.

She pulls her hair back. Ward changes his clothes.

Ward: Seem like things are getting personal?

She looks up at him.

Ward: I’m talking about our operations.

May: Ah.

Ward: Look, I know Coulson was put through hell, but… he hasn’t been the same since. I don’t know what he said to Skye, but she’s different.

May: How so?

Ward: Driven, focused. And she was holed up for days trying to track down Quinn. It feels like Coulson’s got her on a warpath. Seems personal.

**Daisy: It was. It was kinda obvious.**

May: It is personal. The Clairvoyant had him tortured. Quinn’s the only person we know who’s connected to all this.

Ward: We both know personal urges can adversely affect tactical decisions.

May: Hmm. That’s why I don’t have any. You should do the same.

**Deke: Brutal**

**May: He deserved it**

Ward: Really? You think Coulson will take that excuse if he finds out about us?

May puts on dark glasses/goggle things that cover her eyes.

May: Took it okay when I told him.

She turns to the window while Ward gives her a look.

Ward: Wait. You told him?

May opens the sliding window and sits om the ledge of it.

May: Yep.

**Daisy: Please tell me you have him the talk**

**Coulson: Well I didn't give him 'the talk' but… I have him 'a' talk**

She pulls herself up on the outside of the train as Ward watches her.

Cut to Skye and Fitz. Skye is looking at maps.

Fitz: Are you nervous?

Skye: Just, ready for this to all be over. I’m ready to get Quinn.

Fitz: Me, too.

Fitz looks over his shoulder then at Skye.

Fitz: So are we British or American?

Skye: Does that matter?

Fitz: Well, we’re traveling together, we should at least be from the same Country. How’s your Scottish accent?

Skye: I don’t know.

Spoiler: it's a mess. It does not sound Scottish. It is not a scottish accent.

Skye: You tell me how great it is, Laddie.

**Hunter: Oh my god daisy I have blackmail now**

**Daisy: nO hunter don't you dare I swear to god**

**Daniel: So we found one of your flaws…**

**Daisy: My** **_only_ ** **flaw thank you very much**

**Hunter: Well…**

**Daisy: Shut it**

She smiles painfully at how bad it was..

Fitz speaks in a good American accent. 100× better than Skye's Scottish one.

Fitz: American, then. That’s a better idea.

Skye smiles.

Skye: Oh, that was really good.

Fitz returns to his normal voice.

Fitz: I used to watch a lot of American TV growing up. Some of it’s quite good. Lots of nice teeth.

Skye: Oh, here we go. Follow my lead.

The conductor comes close and Skye picks up a map.

Skye: Excuse me, do you speak English?

Conductor: Of course. How may I be of service?

Skye: Can you recommend a restaurant in downtown Zagreb?

Fitz jumps up, speaking in an American accent.

Fitz: Someplace affordable, with big portions.

Conductor: You are looking for something romantic?

Skye: Yes. Please.

She giggles and kisses Fitz on his cheek, Fitz attempts to smile and just ends up grimacing. 

**May: You don't look like a couple**

**Daisy: Well he couldn't tell so I think we did okay**

**Coulson: you really didn't**

Skye: We are celebrating our six month anniversary with a whirlwind trip all over Europe. Well, technically, we met six months ago, but he didn’t ask me out till last month, so our official one month anniversary isn’t until next –

Fitz: Sunday.

Skye: Saturday.

Fitz: Saturday.

**Kora: It's like Simmons at the Hub all over again**

**Daisy: Okay no. That was way worse.**

**Simmons: Hey!**

Skye moves in close to the conductor.

Skye: Yeah. I think he found me intimidating.

She reaches forward and unclips the keys from the conductor’s belt.

Conductor: Young love, so…confusing.

Skye: Is it?

Cut to Skye opening the case that holds all the equipment with Fitz behind her.

Skye: You, uh, got a little flustered back there.

Fitz is back to his Scottish accent

Fitz: What, when you kissed me on the cheek like my grandmother? Good going. Really selling our relationship there.

There’s a table in the train car and Skye sets down her stuff, sitting on one of the chairs. Fitz does the same.

Fitz: I have a device that could’ve done those things, broken the lock and all that.

Skye: What? Why wouldn’t you tell me that?

Fitz: I'm always the gadget guy. Maybe sometimes I want to do things with my bare hands.

Skye has her laptop open.

Skye: You make the gadgets with your bare hands.

Fitz: Just allow me this rare moment of self-pity, okay?

**Daisy: I miss our arguments**

**Fitz: Mmm**

**Daisy: I miss our friendship**

**Fitz: Me too. I know a lots happened since then, but I don't want to lose what we had. Deal?**

**Daisy: Deal**

She smiles and looks at her laptop.

Fitz: You’re the least supportive pretend girlfriend I’ve ever had.

She laughs.

Skye: Comms are live. Coulson?

We're back at the train car where Coulson and Simmons sit.

Skye: Simmons? You in position?

Coulson: Yes. Just waiting on May’s signal.

He talks to Simmons.

Coulson: So remember our target is Carlo –

He pulls out his phone and shows her a photo.

Simmons: Mancini, the head of security. I know. I memorized his face. I memorized everything.

**Yo-yo: That's scary**

She looks into the bag sitting next to her and pulls out an urn. Coulson gives her a confused look.

Coulson: What are you doing?

Simmons: Oh. I’m getting into character. My undercover persona harbors residual resentment to her absent American father – blames him for not being there when her mom died.

**Hunter: Sounds like a soap opera**

She looks almost wistful

Simmons: So I apologize in advance if I come off a little cold.

Coulson: You think all that backstory’s necessary?

Simmons: Past events, like that unfortunate incident at The Hub, have shown me that I’m not good at improvisation. However, I excel at preparation.

Fitz: He’s headed your way.

Simmons looks worried.

Coulson: You’re on.

He gives her a little grin.

Simmons: All mom ever wanted was your love, to be with you –

She keeps going, almost scaring Coulson, who seems to be amused but also embarrassed and ashamed, despite the fact that it's fake. 

Simmons: At our two story Victorian home in the Cotswolds.

She’s starting to get looks from other passengers.

Simmons: But could you even give her a moment, what with your banking job requiring you to travel to the states from Tuesday to Saturday.

**Daisy: Coulson you look so offended**

**Coulson: Well I was it's not true!**

Coulson just looks like he'd rather be anywhere else. Simmons gets louder and more emotional.

Simmons: Every other week?!? No!

Stan Lee comes along, stopping at them.

Stan: I’m terribly sorry about your loss, dear.

**Hunter: You know, for some odd reason, he seems really familiar**

**Simmons: Probably just has one of those faces you know?**

He looks at Coulson.

Stan: As for you, now is your chance to do better. Why don’t you see that you take it?

Simmons: Thank you, sir.

Coulson looks betrayed, as though she's not supposed to agree

Stan: Let’s go.

He walks away and Simmons stands up holding on to the urn.

Simmons: He’s right.

The man they were looking for is there

Simmons: You never had any time for her, but you made time for your work! And your prostitutes!

**Daisy: Simmons you prepared and it's still as bad as the Hub**

**Hunter: You just- Um-**

**Bobbi: You made Hunter speechless I applaud you**

Coulson stops in surprise as the other people in the car gasp. Simmons hurries out of the seats and runs into Mancini. When she collides with him she drops the urn spilling ashes on both of them.

Simmons: Oh!

Mancini: Oh!

Coulson: Oh, God!

Simmons: Oh! Oh, no! Mom!

She falls to the floor sweeping up the ashes with her hands. Mancini speaks in Italian to the guard who is with him. He paces past the ashes. Coulson crouches down next to Simmons on the floor.

Coulson: Prostitutes? Plural?

Simmons makes an embarrassed expression.

Coulson: May, coming your way.

May is on top of the train with those dark glasses. She taps something, turning them on.

May: Copy that.

She stands and starts walking on the top of the train.

**Flint: Is that safe?**

**May: No**

**Flint:... cool**

May: Following the target to the package .

We get May's POV, showing the car below but like, see through. The footprints of the man who jumped into Simmons are there.

Skye: Great.

We're now in the luggage car with Fitz and Skye

Skye: We see what you see.

Fitz: All right, May, Cybertek cases are usually lined with tungsten polymer to prevent scanning. It should appear black on your infrared.

May is still walking atop th train, stopping when she spots a black case. 

And then back to Skye and Fitz in the luggage car

Fitz: Bingo! Uh, eye’s on the package, fourth seat from the back.

We see the train again, and hear the announcement over the tannoy. Coulson and Simmons are sat in the car.

Speaker: As we round the bend the passengers on the north side of the train can take in the views of the famous Tre Cime Di Lavaredo. Isn’t it a wonder?

Simmons: Look at that.

She gazed out the window at the scenery

Simmons: I haven’t seen anything so beautiful since our family’s scuba diving trip to the island of Koh Tao in southeastern Thailand.

Coulson smiles.

Coulson: Okay, Simmons, I appreciate your preparation, but –

Simmons: Don’t you want to know which marine life we encountered?

Coulson just pauses like he doesn't even know how to respond but the answer is no.

Coulson: Ward, are you in position?

Simmons goes back to looking out the window, while Coulson just gets static from his comms

Coulson: My comms are down. Are yours working?

He puts a finger to his ear before Simmons follows after.

Simmons: Fitz? Skye?

She only gets static as well

**Hunter: That's probably not good**

**Daisy: you don't say**

Coulson: Something's wrong. Sit tight. I’m gonna go make sure we don’t lose that package.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will definitely have more parts to it because I'm planning to pretty much do all of this episode  
> sorry for the slow updates but I hope you enjoy them!!


End file.
